


Tú + Yo = Allegro

by Tesschan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, EreRiren Week, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage, Paranormal, Pianist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Violinist Eren Yeager, ereri, ereriren, ghost - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesschan/pseuds/Tesschan
Summary: La vida en pareja nunca es fácil, más todavía si viene acompañada de siete años de mala suerte para convertirla en un tiempo muy largo; mucho más si esta mala suerte viene acompañada además de una gran e inesperada «sorpresa» para volverla muy caótica.Eren y Levi, tras su primer año de matrimonio, descubrirán que estar casados no era tan fácil como creían en un comienzo. Después de todo, la mala suerte no es cualquier cosa.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. (DO) DONDE VIVEN DOS, VIVEN TRES

  


_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Arte de portada:_ _Trabajo comisionado a_ Akira Kousei _. Todos los créditos correspondientes para ella. (Pueden encontrarla en Instagram como @_ akirakousei).

_Temas del capítulo_ : Doméstico / Familia / Vida cotidiana.

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**(DO)**

**DONDE VIVEN DOS, VIVEN TRES**

****

**_¿Qué se ve en un espejo que se mira en otro espejo? ¿Lo sabes tú, Señora de los Deseos, la de los Ojos Dorados?_ **

**(Michael Ende, _La historia interminable_ )**

Tarareando lleno de emoción y alegría el _Rondó alla Turca_ de Mozart, que sonaba en el equipo, Eren, corroborando nuevamente la hora en el reloj de su móvil, se sintió muy satisfecho de que todos sus planes para ese día hubiesen sido un éxito. No solo llegaba a casa con una hora de ventaja para preparar la cena sorpresa de esa noche, sino que también había conseguido el obsequio perfecto.

Aun así, en verdad había sido bastante duro el tener que convencer a Erwin —a base de súplicas— para que este lo dejase salir un poquito, poquito antes del ensayo de esa tarde. El estricto director de su orquesta no se caracterizaba por ser tan permisivo ante los asuntos personales cuando una presentación estaba en ciernes, pero se ablandó completamente en cuanto él le dijo que, por pedido de Hange, debía pasar a la clínica veterinaria de esta para recoger al gatito que adoptarían con Levi. Tras cuatro años de conocerle, Eren sabía que aquello no fallaría, no mientras Hange estuviese de por medio; después de todo, Erwin llevaba más de un año intentando por todos los medios que aquella mujer se diese cuenta que él existía como, bueno… algo más que un ser viviente que podría estudiar a su antojo una vez fuese diseccionado.

Nota mental, se recordó en cuanto el gris tejado de la blanca casa de dos plantas donde vivía estuvo a la vista, decirle esa noche a Levi que, probablemente, tendrían que adoptar un gatito para validar su pequeña mentira. Hange de seguro estaría muy feliz y de acuerdo con su idea.

Tras apagar el equipo y aparcar correctamente en su sitio de la cochera para que Levi no se enfadase con él por ocupar el suyo, agarró las bolsas con las cosas que había comprado para la cena y el estuche de su violín, intentando ser lo más cuidadoso posible para que el pastel de crema no se estropeara. Esfuerzo que estuvo a punto de ser reducido a nada cuando, tan solo llegar a la puerta de entrada, se encontró con dos maletas fuera de esta, ¡sus maletas! Sus maletas perfectamente alineadas como si esperasen allí a que él las tomará y se largara sin más.

¡Pero, ¿qué demonios?!

Antes siquiera de que tuviese que hacer malabares para buscar la llave en el bolsillo de sus azules vaqueros, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Levi tras ella. Este, todo completa y sombría seriedad, se apoyó en la jamba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, obviamente impidiéndole la entrada.

—¿Levi, que significa…?

—Es tu castigo por lo que has hecho hoy, Jaeger —lo interrumpió, frunciendo sus delgadas cejas negras hasta que estas se volvieron una línea sobre su pálida frente—. ¿De verdad pensaste que no te descubriría?

Eren, rápidamente, comenzó a repasar todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, desde que ambos se levantaran, hasta que cada uno debió marcharse por su lado a sus actividades de ese día. Levi le había pedido que sacara la ropa de la secadora y lo había hecho, y dejó lavados todos los trastes del desayuno porque sabía que tendría una tarde ocupada, por lo que prefirió ahorrarse trabajo al llegar; incluso ese día él había limpiado _voluntariamente_ su desastre creado en el cuarto de baño, por lo que no lograba comprender el motivo del enojo del otro; no cuando se había portado tan bien.

No obstante, cuando aquella pequeña falla llegó a su cabeza, el mundo se le derrumbó.

Oh, demonios…

—Levi… Levi, lo siento mucho. Prometo que no volveré a olvidarlo —le imploró, haciendo intento de abrazarlo a pesar de toda la dificultad que conllevaba el ir cargado de bolsas y un estuche de violín; por su puesto, aquel pequeño y testarudo hombre no cooperó, plantando una firme mano sobre su pecho para mantener la distancia entre los dos, casi como si él fuese el ser más repugnante sobre la faz de la tierra—. ¡Vamos, Levi! Tus plantas no morirán porque haya olvidado regarlas un día. Lo haré ahora mismo si es lo que deseas, te lo juro. ¡Hasta les cantaré si quieres!

Nada más decir aquello, los pálidos ojos grises de este se afilaron peligrosamente.

—¿Olvidaste regar mis plantas, Eren? ¿A pesar de las cuarenta veces que te lo repetí mientras te vestías? —inquirió con un tono grave, lleno de amenaza—. Confié en ti, mocoso.

Intentando poner su mejor expresión de contrición y arrepentimiento al comprender que había agregado más combustible al enfado del otro, él asintió.

—Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza esta mañana, cariño. ¿Me perdonas?

—No; no voy a perdonarte —soltó Levi enérgicamente. Metiendo la mano dentro de los negros vaqueros que llevaba, este extrajo una hoja arrebujada en un sobrecito y se lo enseñó—, y no solo por mis plantas, sino que por _esto_.

Nada más reconocer la maldita hoja culpable, Eren gimió para sus adentros, horrorizado. Había planeado llevarse aquello y tirarlo en cualquier sitio lejos de los supersticiosos ojos de Levi, ¡pero lo había olvidado!

—Cariño…

—Nada de cariño —lo atajó el otro—. ¡Un espejo, mocoso idiota! ¡Has roto un espejo! ¡Siete años de mala suerte, ¿lo recuerdas?! ¿Pensabas siquiera decírmelo en algún momento o esperarías hasta que las desgracias nos absorbieran?

Durante una fracción de segundos Eren estuvo tentado de mentir y decirle que sí, que claro que se lo contaría; pero, al sentir como la fría y escrutadora mirada de Levi lo taladraba sin piedad, negó con un gesto pesaroso.

—Pensaba dejarlo por allí —reconoció. Al ver como este empalidecía aún más, lo que era alarmante debido a que la piel de Levi de por sí era en extremo pálida, se apresuró a calmarlo—. Cariño, sé que estas cosas te importan, mucho, pero de verdad no creo que el romper un espejo así de pequeñito vaya a cambiar nada para nosotros. No tienes por qué asustarte.

—Vete —le dijo Levi con la misma seriedad absoluta de minutos antes—. He empacado todo lo que necesitarás durante unas semanas, tres si mis cálculos no fallan; y he hablado con Carla. Ella está encantada de recibirte en su casa por un tiempo, con todo y tu mala suerte.

Eren rogó paciencia, sabiendo que protestar no serviría de nada en esas circunstancias.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo me quieres fuera de casa? ¿Cuándo me permitirás volver?

Tras pensárselo detenidamente unos instantes, este le respondió:

—Creo que con siete años bastarán.

Los verdes ojos de Eren se abrieron hasta lo imposible.

—¡Siete años! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que viva con mis padres siete años más?! ¡Pero si solo hace cosa de uno que logré independizarme y nos mudamos aquí! —protestó ante lo irracional que el otro estaba siendo—. Además, te recuerdo que estamos casados, Levi, ¡casados! ¡Y hoy es nuestro primer aniversario! No puedes echarme de casa así como así solo por… un espejo.

—Puedo —replicó este, muy digno—. De hecho, lo estoy haciendo.

—Juraste que estarías conmigo en las buenas y las malas, ¿no es así? —le recordó él, notando por primera vez como la fría fachada de dureza de Levi se resquebrajaba un poco, lo que lo hizo sentir tan triunfante que la _Séptima Sinfonía_ de Beethoven comenzó a resonar en su cabeza en todo su magnífico esplendor.

O por lo menos lo hizo hasta que este habló, rompiendo de un solo golpe su delicado corazón:

—Nadie nunca habló de tener que soportar siete años de mala suerte, ¿o sí? No era parte del trato, mocoso.

Perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Eren puso un pie más cerca de la entrada, dispuesto a ingresar a la casa incluso por la fuerza si era necesario; no obstante, su esposo se lo apartó sin ninguna delicadeza y el mínimo esfuerzo, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

—Esta también es mi casa. No puedes impedirme entrar —se defendió él con obstinación, pero Levi solo chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—Llevas dos partes de la cuota sin pagar, y he tenido que cubrirlas yo, Jaeger. No pensaba decirte nada, pero, dadas las circunstancias, no me dejas más opción. Ahora mismo la casa es más mía que tuya, así como un cincuenta y dos por ciento contra un cuarentaiocho.

Haciendo rápidamente memoria, Eren tuvo que reconocer que este tenía razón. Los últimos meses había estado tan absorto en la preparación de su primer concierto como solista, que tenía poco espacio en la cabeza para nada más. Seguramente si Levi no hubiese estado allí para él, cubriendo las tareas del día a día a pesar de tener sus propias responsabilidades, él ya habría colapsado y muerto.

—Levi —intentó una vez más, acercándose lo suficiente a este para que al inclinarse un poco sus rostros quedasen frente a frente—, ¿qué va a ser de nosotros si no nos vemos por siete años? Hasta podríamos acabar divorciándonos después de solo un año de feliz matrimonio. ¿De verdad deseas eso?

Al oír su velada advertencia, Levi contuvo el aliento unos segundos; no obstante, tras pensárselo un poco más, negó.

—Trabajamos juntos tres días a la semana con la orquesta, mocoso, así que nos veremos. Incluso podemos quedar a comer y cenar si gustas; además, podríamos tener citas los fines de semana que no tengamos presentaciones, como cuando éramos novios —le respondió, palmeando su mejilla con cariño antes de meter en el bolsillo de su oscuro abrigo azul el sobrecito con el espejo maldito y dejar un beso sobre sus labios—. Feliz aniversario, Eren. Dale saludos a Carla de mi parte.

En el pequeño lapsus de tiempo que su cerebro demoró en comprender lo que su esposo intentaba decirle con aquello, este aprovechó de casi cerrarle la puerta en las narices, haciendo que la _Séptima Sinfonía_ de Beethoven se convirtiese de golpe en la _Quinta_ , con todo su majestuoso drama.

A pesar de que él superaba a Levi en más de veinte centímetros de altura con su metro ochenta y tres, este lo superaba en fuerza de una forma abrumadora, algo que a Eren lo había sorprendido muchísimo en un comienzo, ya que debido a su apariencia más delicada y menuda, la complexión de su esposo invitaba a engaño.

El desastre para ambos se produjo más o menos al mismo tiempo, cuando él luchó por entrar y Levi por mantenerlo fuera. Con lo que ninguno de los dos contó, fue conque a causa del forcejeo el pastel se cayera, haciéndolos resbalar y acabar los dos tumbados en la entrada de su casa, cubiertos de crema.

——o——

Viendo el lado positivo de la situación, Eren tuvo que reconocer que el accidente del pastel había servido para que Levi finalmente le dejase entrar a la casa a pesar de su renuencia, e incluso sus maletas volvían a estar dentro; todavía aguardando junto a la puerta, pero dentro. Y eso era algo muy bueno.

Aun así, ahora ambos se encontraban en la amplia y blanca cocina aplicando hielo a la muñeca derecha de su esposo, la cual, a pesar de no parecer demasiado dañada, sí tenía una hinchazón un poco preocupante.

—¡Joder, mocoso! ¡Ten más cuidado, maldición! —soltó furioso Levi cuando él aplicó la compresa fría sobre el área lastimada, intentando aliviar el dolor.

—¿No crees que lo mejor sería ir a que te viesen en el hospital? —inquirió, sintiendo su estómago contraerse como en un _descrecendo_ a causa de la preocupación—. Mi hermano está de turno hoy.

Los delgados labios de Levi se fruncieron en una mueca de disgusto, y Eren comprendió el porqué. Durante la última cena familiar, su esposo y hermano mayor habían acabado bastante mal; como siempre en realidad. Nada más conocerse, Zeke y Levi se habían detestado mutuamente.

Dios, ¿por qué solo tenía hombres difíciles en su vida?, se preguntó con desesperación.

—Esto es culpa del espejo —insistió Levi, dejándose llevar una vez más por el pánico de su superstición—. Nada de esto habría pasado si no hubieras roto esa mierda de espejo, mocoso; estoy seguro. ¿Se puede saber cómo demonios lo hiciste?

—No lo sé —admitió él con sinceridad—. Tan solo estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas en el cuarto de baño cuando se cayó de la nada. ¡De verdad, Levi! —insistió al ver como los plateados ojos de su esposo se entrecerraban con sospecha—. ¿Para qué voy a mentirte sí ya me has descubierto?

—Porque eres un mentiroso en potencia. Lo supe desde la primera vez que nos vimos y dijiste que no habías chocado mi coche cuando las cámaras de seguridad del teatro demostraron que sí lo habías hecho, mocoso cínico.

—¡Oye, que yo de verdad pensaba que no había sido mi culpa! Y no puedes regañarme por eso, recién estaba aprendiendo a conducir. Mi concepto de dimensión y espacio estaba un poco atrofiado por ese entonces.

—Sigue atrofiado, no te quepa duda.

Al recordar aquel momento de su vida, hacía cuatro años atrás, Eren no pudo evitar sonreír. Por aquello días él tenía veintidós y cursaba su último año en el conservatorio, pero aun así había tenido la buena fortuna de conseguir una plaza como violinista en la Orquesta Filarmónica de Shiganshina. Lo que jamás esperó, fue que en su primer día de trabajo con la orquesta, acabaría cabreando hasta lo imposible al pianista favorito del director de la misma, Levi Ackerman, quien además de sacarle diez años y ser increíblemente reconocido por su talento, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

Tras el incidente del coche —y aclarar que Eren _sí_ había sido el culpable—, este insistió sin tregua durante dos semanas para que lo despidieran, y solo había sido gracias a la infinita bondad de Erwin Smith y su corazón paternal, que él pudo permanecer en su puesto a pesar de los deseos del otro hombre.

Como cuatro años después de aquel desafortunado incidente Levi y él estaban cumpliendo un año de casados, era otra larga y compleja historia.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿crees que la inflamación esté bajando? —le preguntó su esposo, preocupado—. Si me tengo que llegar a vendar la muñeca, tendré al menos una semana de reposo. Y los compromisos…

Buscando sus labios, Eren lo besó para callarlo antes de que la ansiedad lo consumiera y Levi se convirtiera en un cúmulo de pensamientos negativos como tantas otras veces. A pesar de ser un hombre que se mostraba moderado y mesurado casi todo el tiempo a ojos de otros, en el fondo su esposo estaba lleno de manías absurdas y unos nervios tensos que rivalizaban con las cuerdas de su violín.

—Si tienes que guardar reposo unos días, yo cuidaré de ti —prometió a Levi con total solemnidad.

—Tch, ¿así cómo cuidaste de mis plantas?

Eren sintió horrible aquella rastrera puñalada.

—Cariño, solo fue un descuido de una vez. No volverá a ocurrir —prometió, volviendo a besar suavemente sus labios tensos—. Además, ninguna planta morirá por pasarse uno o dos días sin beber agua.

—Veamos cómo te sienta a ti el estar en las mismas condiciones, Jaeger. —Jalándole el largo cabello castaño a modo de venganza, Levi le deshizo la coleta; Eren, no obstante, solo se rio y volvió a arrimarlo contra la encimera, besándolo sin darle oportunidad de escapar.

Una vez se separaron para recuperar aire, la expresión de disgusto de Levi fue más que evidente. Eren —bastante asustado y preocupado— comenzó a preguntarse si lo habría hecho demasiado mal, pero al ver como su marido echaba a correr la llave del fregadero y se lavaba las manos frenético, cayó en cuenta de que aún estaban todos cubiertos de pegajoso pastel.

—Siento que este día de mierda no ha hecho más que comenzar —auguró Levi secándose las manos a consciencia con una toalla de papel—. Estoy seguro de que todas estas desgracias son por culpa de ese maldito espejo.

—Claro que no, Levi. Son solo cosas que pasan, ¿sabes? —lo tranquilizó él, como siempre que las supersticiones en las que este tanto creía lo superaban—. Todos tenemos días buenos, días mal… ¡Pero, Levi! ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Sal?! —preguntó a su esposo cuando notó el regusto salobre de los blancos gránulos que le acababa de lanzar—. ¡¿Me acabas de tirar encima sal?!

—Te estoy purificando. Espanta las malas vibras —explicó Levi, echándose él mismo unos cuantos granos encima—. Creo que lo vamos a necesitar si seguimos conviviendo juntos.

Eren estaba a punto de comenzar a protestar cuando oyó las últimas palabras de este. Nada más asimilar el «conviviendo juntos», se olvidó de toda precaución, de todo el pastel que lo envolvía y de toda su supuesta mala suerte, abrazando a Levi con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Sabía que su marido acabaría entrando en razón!

—¡Joder, Eren, aparta! —protestó este de inmediato—. Mientras estés sucio, manos fuera.

—Hace un rato no te quejabas.

—Hace un rato aun me encontraba en _shock_ debido al espejo roto, tus siete años de mala suerte y mi muñeca lastimada. Fue una especie de demencia temporal, ya sabes.

A pesar de las protestas de Levi, el alivio que Eren sintió al no ser echado de casa fue tan grande, que no se atrevió a desobedecer, permaneciendo quietecito en su sitio mientras su esposo terminaba de purificar, lo que fuese que tuviera que purificar. No obstante, cuando este le pidió que le entregara el sobrecito con el espejo fragmentado, su sobrecargado cerebro tuvo una revelación que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Oye, Levi —llamó al otro, haciendo que se volviese a verlo—. ¿Por qué has llegado temprano a casa? ¿No se suponía que acabarías de impartir tus clases por sobre las siete?

—¿Y no se suponía que el ensayo de la orquesta acabaría sobre las ocho, mocoso? —replicó su esposo con acidez.

Ignorando la pregunta de este, Eren volvió a insistir:

—¿Y dónde está tú coche?

—Averiado, así que lo dejé en la universidad porque quería llegar pronto a casa. Supongo que tu suerte de mierda ya estaba surtiendo efecto en mí.

Al detectar un ligero sonroso en las pálidas mejillas de este, Eren unió las pistas y descubrió la respuesta tras el misterio.

—¡Oh, Levi, que lindo eres! —Obviando su instinto de supervivencia, el cual le advertía a gritos que tentar aún más la suerte con su esposo sería una malísima idea, volvió a echarle los brazos encima, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, sintiendo como el _Romance para violín núm. 2_ de Beethoven resonaba en su cabeza—. ¿Llegaste pronto porque ibas a preparar algo por nuestro primer aniversario?

—Claro que no —negó Levi, como hacía siempre que algo le incomodaba; aun así, respondió su abrazo con un par de cariñosas palmaditas en la espalda—. ¿Y que hay contigo, mocoso problemático? ¿Esos eran también tus planes? ¿Querías sorprenderme?

—¡Por supuesto! Pero al final la sorpresa me la llevé yo cuando vi allí mis maletas. Levi, no puedes darme esos sustos o me los podría acabar de creer —regañó a su esposo muy serio, pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

—Lo decía de verdad. Realmente llamé a Carla.

Nada más imaginarse a su madre llamándolo más tarde esa noche para saber qué había ocurrido para que Levi deseara hacerlo desaparecer —aunque no fuese la primera vez—, Eren gimió mentalmente. Su vida ahora sonaba como la _Marcha Fúnebre de Sigfrido_ de Wagner, llena de sufrimiento y peligro. No sería un dios, pero ya sentía el ocaso llegar a su vida.

Pero todavía así —y con mala suerte incluida—, las cosas entre ellos volvían a estar bien, con su vida cotidiana y sencilla pasando el día a día y aquella pequeña familia de dos que ahora formaban. Incluso Eren podría decir que para ser un primer aniversario de casados, no había estado tan mal. De seguro no lo iban a olvidar jamás.

—Y por cierto, ¿cómo lograste que Erwin te permitiese salir antes? Ese bastardo preferiría cortarse un brazo antes que detener un ensayo —le preguntó Levi cuando él tomó su pálida mano izquierda, jugueteando con el anillo que allí descansaba.

Al recordar ese punto, ese importantísimo punto, Eren sonrió inocentemente, intentando que no se notara lo muy nervioso que estaba y como su corazón parecía latir a un _tempo_ de _prestissimo_.

—Aaah, sobre eso, Levi, verás… creo que obligatoriamente tendremos que agrandar la familia. —Los grises ojos de su esposo volaron hacia él, llenos de pánico—. Le tuve que decir a Erwin que adoptaríamos uno de los gatitos que tiene Hange. De esos que nos envió fotografías el otro día.

—No, no y ¡no! —negó este tajante, soltando su mano y comenzando a desenvolver los trozos de espejo roto para tirarles un puñado de sal encima—. Nada de animales en casa, Jaeger, ya tengo más que suficiente contigo en mi vida.

Eren estaba a punto de decirle que esa comparación era terriblemente injusta, porque aunque él fuese algo desordenado y diera problemas, al menos cooperaba y aportaba con dinero, cuando el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con estrépito en la segunda planta los sobresaltó, tanto que Levi se quedó estupefacto a medio camino de su purificación.

El sonido volvió a repetirse dos veces más, ante lo que Eren se preguntó si se habría dejado alguna ventana abierta al salir aquella mañana, aunque lo dudaba. Después de todo era veintiuno de junio, justo el punto cuando el verano acababa y el otoño daba comienzo, por lo que los días ya eran más fríos.

—Es la maldición del espejo —insistió Levi con total convencimiento—. Estoy seguro de que algo pasó cuando lo rompiste, mocoso.

—Ya te dije que ni siquiera sé si fui yo —insistió Eren—. En un momento solo oí el sonido del golpe y al volverme ya estaba allí, tirado en el piso.

El ceño de Levi se frunció todavía más.

—¿Estás intentando librarte de la culpa echándole la culpa a un fantasma, mocoso tramposo?

Nada más decir aquello la puerta de la segunda planta volvió a cerrarse, y aunque él no era partícipe de creer en supersticiones y cosas extrañas como Levi, Eren si sintió un poquito de miedo, tanto como para sujetar la mano de su esposo hasta casi triturarla.

—Mocoso —le dijo este con la voz serena que ocupaba a veces para informarle que tendrían que limpiar la casa de arriba abajo y luego practicar durante tres o cuatro horas—. Creo que tenemos un fantasma.

Ya fuese por los nervios o porque su cerebro acababa de volverse idiota, Eren rompió a reír.

—¡Cariño, es imposible que tengamos un fantasma! Si fuera así, ya nos habríamos dado cuenta, ¿no?

—¿Y por qué crees que nos dejaron tan barata la casa? Yo me temí algo extraño desde el primer día, te lo dije. Ese viejo bastardo era muy sospechoso —insistió Levi—. Además, estoy seguro de que tenerlo aquí es culpa de que rompieras el espejo.

Eren estaba a punto de protestar, de decirle que aquello era tan absurdo como imposible; sin embargo, la puerta de la cocina se agitó un poco, apenas un poquito, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo contemplar como algo pequeño y pálido pareció asomarse a través del destrozado espejo.

Pero fue cuando oyó a Levi contener la respiración que supo algo iba mal. Sintiendo el aire congelarse en sus pulmones, Eren levantó su verde mirada, encontrándose con que frente a ellos había una niña de no más de diez años, toda rubia, pálida y por completo vestida de blanco, además de algo trasparente en los bordes, ¡muy trasparente!

La sonrisa que esta les dedicó al mirarlos fue algo tímida al comienzo; aun así, luego se ensanchó más, como si de verdad estuviera contenta al verlos.

—Hola, familia —les saludó alegremente.

Y Eren, que en su vida había creído en supersticiones, hechos paranormales y mucho menos fantasmas, tuvo que reconocer que su vida en esos momentos sonaba como la _Obertura del Fantasma de la Ópera_ de Lloyd-Webber; así de espeluznante y tétrica.

Al parecer, donde vivían dos, ahora tendrían que aprender a convivir tres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, para todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Realmente espero que el primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que quede un poquito de curiosidad por lo que se viene a continuación.  
> Para quienes no me conocen desde antes, soy Tessa, así que un gusto y gracias por la oportunidad. Si alguien ya se ha topado con alguna otra de mis historias, ¡un gusto nuevamente y muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad, otra vez!  
> En esta oportunidad traigo una historia cortita de solo ocho capítulos de cuatro mil palabras cada uno, tomando los temas «seguros» asignados para la EreRiren Special Week, que comienza desde hoy, domingo 8, hasta el sábado 14 de este mes; no obstante, como vengo saliendo muy agotada de participar en el Ererictober de este año, la publicación de estos capítulos será semanal en vez de diaria; o sea, uno nuevo cada domingo a partir de hoy hasta el 27 de diciembre.  
> Sobre la historia en sí misma, es una mezcla un poco extraña de bastantes cosas. Tiene un poco de música, debido a que tanto Eren y Levi son músicos de profesión, y tiene un poco de paranormal, como podrán haber ya descubierto por el final; además, transcurrirá no de manera lineal, sino en años, por lo que el capítulo dos será un año después de este, en el segundo aniversario de ambos muchachos, y así sucesivamente hasta el final.  
> Por otro lado, creo que ya la mayoría podrá imaginarse quien será el nuevo y tercer componente de esta pequeña familia, así que solo espero les pareciese bien y disfruten su participación, ya que la idea de esta historia es un poco esa, jugar con el absurdo.  
> La vida de Eren tiene su propia banda sonora, como supongo también ya se habrán dado cuenta, y los temas elegidos para este capítulo han sido los siguientes:  
> -Rondó alla Turca de Mozart, o también conocido como la Marcha Turca que es el tercer movimiento de la Sonata para piano num. 11 del compositor, y la parte más conocida de esta. Es una pieza muy alegre, muy divertida y que tiene mucho del estilo distendido de Mozart, por ese motivo, Eren la asocia a su momento de entusiasta alegría.  
> -Tercera Sinfonía en Mi bemol mayor, Op. 55 de Beethoven, también conocida como Heroica, es una pieza completamente de triunfo, que habla de un héroe sobreponiéndose ante las adversidades, por eso Eren la asocia al hecho de que conseguirá que Levi ceda a su petición y lo perdone.  
> -Quinta Sinfonía en Do menor, Op. 7 de Beethoven, o también conocida como la Sinfonía del Destino o La llamada del destino, es una pieza que habla de lo inevitable, prácticamente diciendo: este es tu destino llamando a la puerta. Por eso Eren la asocia al trágico hecho de que Levi no lo va a perdonar tan fácil.  
> -Romance para violín y orquesta num. 2 en Fa mayor, Op 50 de Beethoven, tal como lo dice su título, es un tema de aires románticos, que en este caso habla directamente de un amor dulce con pasajes apasionados y dramáticos en algunas ocasiones. Por eso la asocia cuando supone que Levi deseaba darle una sorpresa por su aniversario.  
> -Marcha fúnebre de Sigfrido, de Wagner, forma parte de la ópera El ocaso de los dioses, y tal como lo señala su título, es la muerte del héroe de la historia, con todo el lamento trágico que este hecho lleva; por eso Eren, con todos sus aires de reina del drama, lo asocia al hecho de que Levi realmente pensaba mandarlo de regreso a casa de sus padres. Él sufre y por eso es el héroe caído.  
> -Obertura del Fantasma de la Ópera de Lloyd-Webber, la como su título señala, es la pieza de entrada a esta maravillosa ópera, cargada de todo el misterio dramático y espeluznante de la historia y este misterioso fantasma, así que debido a que Eren ahora tiene a su propio misterioso fantasma, este tema llenó su cabeza.  
> Por otro lado, hay tres términos musicales que se asocian igualmente a la historia: Tempo, que señala el tiempo o rapidez que tiene una pieza musical. Descrecendo, que marca que la intensidad de un sonido va de mayor a menor, disminuyendo constantemente, y por último el Prestissimo, que es una de las velocidades asociadas al tempo y la cual tiene un compás muy rápido, rapidísimo en realidad, de allí que Eren sienta a su corazón latir de ese modo.  
> Y bueno, como mi vida también gira en torno a su propia banda sonora, los dos temas que dieron forma a esta historia de entrada fueron Stay, Stay, Stay y Paper Rings, ambos de Taylor Swift.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que mañana (o el martes a más tardar) publicaré el nuevo capítulo de In Focus que ya está en beteo; luego de eso, para el domingo nuevamente Tú + Yo = Allegro, y entre lunes y martes siguiente, Anonymous.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias por la oportunidad, quedo en deuda, por lo que solo espero que al menos este primer capítulo haya compensado. Hasta la siguiente semana entonces. Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes y los suyos.
> 
> Tessa.


	2. (RE) RECUERDOS TUYOS, MÍOS Y NUESTROS

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Temas del capítulo_ : Primera cita / Confesión / Intentar impresionar.

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**(RE)**

**RECUERDOS TUYOS, MÍOS Y NUESTROS**

****

**_Los espejos están llenos de gente. Los invisibles nos ven. Los olvidados nos recuerdan. Cuando nos vemos, los vemos. Cuando nos vamos, ¿se van?_ **

**(Eduardo Galeano, _Espejos: una historia casi universal_ )**

—No, no y no. Me niego a que ese desecho de ser humano ponga un pie en mi casa y la contamine.

Las palabras de Levi resonaron como una condena en la cocina mientras preparaban el desayuno; palabras que fueron seguidas de dos pares de ojos pesarosos que lo contemplaron con idéntica tristeza y el maullido de un gato en protesta porque se estaba tardando demasiado en llenar su plato.

Tras poner la comida a _Nox_ , que maulló lleno de agradecimiento mientras ronroneaba, se lavó las manos en el fregadero intentando ignorar el hecho de que su familia lo estaba poniendo como el malo, cuando él solo intentaba defender su territorio por el bien de los cuatro, joder.

—Levi, cariño —insistió Eren una vez más, abrazándolo por la cintura y pareciendo tan entristecido como un cachorro al que han regañado—. Zeke de verdad necesita un sitio donde quedarse esta noche. No puede regresar a su casa porque Frieda amenazó con castrarlo si se aparece por allí; y si va a casa de nuestros padres, mamá igualmente lo hará por haber enfadado a su esposa. ¿No te da pena?

—No —admitió él con sinceridad, apartándose de Eren—. Te recuerdo que ese bastardo estuvo a punto de arruinar nuestra boda, mocoso. ¡Si el muy cabrón se opuso a que te casaras conmigo frente a todos, joder! Que regrese a su casa como un hombre y se enfrente a Frieda; y si ella lo castra, pues le hará un favor a la humanidad al evitar que esa escoria pueda reproducirse.

—¡Levi! —lo regañó Eren, toda espantada seriedad en sus enormes ojos mientras cubría las traslúcidas orejitas de Ymir, quien los contemplaba muy atenta—. ¿Qué te dije de las malas palabras frente a la niña?

—A mí no me importa —apostilló esta, con una vocecilla diminuta—. Ya tengo doscientos once años.

—Un año más, un año menos, eso son trivialidades —dictaminó Eren—. Las reglas son las reglas.

Levi chasqueó la lengua ante lo idiota que su esposo era. ¡Si aquella fantasmal mocosa era incluso mayor que ellos dos juntos!

—Bien, Jaeger. Espero que recuerdes estas mismas palabras cuando te obligue a obedecer las mías y aceptes obedientemente el castigo si llegas a desobedecerlas —le dijo a este, dejando un plato con tostadas sobre la mesa para comenzar a untarlas con mermelada.

La cantarina risita de Ymir fue seguida de una mirada llena de pánico por parte del mocoso, quien de seguro acababa de recordar las mil reglas que esa sola mañana había transgredido sin que Levi le dijese nada.

Poniendo un cuenco de coloreados cereales a Ymir, él acarició su rubia y transparente cabecita antes de tomar asiento a su lado en la redondeada mesa que los tres compartían. Eren, solícito, sirvió una taza de té negro que Levi aceptó, contemplando la extraña familia que ahora formaban y pensando en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en tan solo un año.

El año anterior, en esa misma fecha, su esposo y él celebraron su primer aniversario de casados —el aniversario más extraño de toda la historia en su opinión—, donde un espejo roto por culpa de este los cargó no solo con siete años de mala suerte, sino que también con un fantasma. Un pequeño y rubio ente que ahora fruncía el ceño, frustrada, porque su pila de cereales rosa amenazaba con caerse.

A pesar de que a Levi le gustaba pensar que él era alguien controlado y mesurado la mayor parte del tiempo, debía reconocer que el asunto de la mala suerte y las supersticiones solían sacar lo peor de sí, así como también Eren. En un primer momento, tras la aparición de aquella niña fantasma, él sintió que estaba a punto de morir, porque estaba segurísimo de que aquel espejo maldito era el responsable de sus desgracias; no obstante, luego de asegurarse de que la fantasmilla no parecía desear hacerles daño, huyeron cobardemente de casa.

Durante la noche que pasaron metidos en el coche del mocoso, ambos elaboraron un plan de exorcismo, y tras determinar —por idea suya— que un gato serviría para espantar las malas vibras, echando al fantasma de allí, pidieron ayuda a Hange; pero, como la mala suerte ya estaba echada, la única cría que a esta le quedaba era una cosa negra y peluda que no sirvió en absoluto, porque nada más meterla en la casa para que espantara a la mocosa fantasma, esta creyó que el bicho era una especie de ofrenda satánica, volviéndose toda risas de felicidad mientras le daba un nombre, arrastrándolo luego con ella por toda la casa para enseñársela, ¡como si fuese suya!

Un mes fue lo que Levi se demoró en comprender que, hiciera lo que hiciese, la niña no se iría porque… bueno, aun no sabían bien el porqué; pero, al descubrir que esta era más útil que su esposo ayudando con las labores de la casa y recordando encargos, decidió que podían quedársela, al menos por un tiempo.

Fue así como la convivencia de los cuatro dio inicio tras una larga noche de plática entre todos para dictaminar normas. Eren, entusiasmado con la idea, quiso bautizar a la cosa rubia como Giselle, por la fantasma del _ballet_ del mismo nombre de Adolphe Adam; pero, siendo una rebelde desde el comienzo, la niña insistió en que se llamaba Ymir, a secas, porque aparte de saber que tenía doscientos diez años y que había estado viviendo en el espejo por, quien supiera cuanto, no recordaba nada más.

Realmente ese espejo estaba maldito.

—A mí me gusta que Zeke venga de visita —dijo Ymir repentinamente, formando un colorido dibujo con los cereales sobre la superficie de la mesa—. Siempre es divertido ver como discute con Levi.

—¿Ves? —se apresuró a intervenir Eren, tragando a toda prisa su tostada—. A la niña le gusta que mi hermano venga.

—Medio hermano —recalcó él, bebiendo un sorbo de té.

—Medio, completo, da igual —bufó Eren.

—Claro que no da igual —reclamó Levi, mirándolo con ojos acerados—. Afortunadamente la media parte que no comparten es decente. Intento convencerme de que la otra no existe.

La pequeña fantasma rio al oírlo, dando a _Nox_ un par de cereales cuando este comenzó a maullarle para llamar su atención.

—Puedo cederle mi habitación —volvió a insistir Ymir, acariciando la negra cabeza de su gato—. La última vez que se quedó fue muy divertido. Canté durante toda la noche y creo que pudo oírme, porque se la pasó orando.

Tras oír lo que esta acababa de decir, Levi tomó una decisión.

—Dile al bast… a tu hermano que puede quedarse —aceptó a regañadientes, bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo—. Pero solo _una_ noche.

Como si aquello hubiese sido algo planificado, Eren e Ymir saltaron de sus sillas para abrazarlo, y cuando él al fin pudo librarse de esos dos, contempló como el maldito mocoso guiñaba un ojo a la fantasmal niña, quien ahora sonreía felizmente cómplice.

Sí, se dijo Levi dejando escapar un resignado suspiro, aquel maldito par de embaucadores acababan de timarlo. Puta vida.

——o——

Sintiendo que la vida no podría ser peor ni aunque se lo propusiera, Levi maldijo a todas las generaciones de espejos, desde el primero hasta el último; no obstante, temiendo que sus malos deseos pudiesen revertirse, se arrepintió de inmediato, pidiendo disculpas mentales a… quien fuese el dios de los espejos.

—Cariño, ¿de verdad no quieres que vayamos a algún otro sitio? —le preguntó Eren, encaminándose hacia la casa e intentando mostrarse animado a pesar de que su segundo aniversario de casados volvía a ser un fiasco—. Que hayamos perdido las entradas para la ópera, nos hayan cancelado la reservación en el restaurante y se estropease el coche no es nada. No tiene por qué arruinarnos la velada.

—Me gustaría que hoy terminásemos vivos, Jaeger, así que no insistas —le dijo a este, dándole un par de palmaditas en la morena mejilla y reacomodándole unos cuantos largos y rebeldes mechones castaños que habían escapado de su coleta.

A Levi realmente le hubiese gustado ser tan optimista como su marido era, pero no podía; no tras todo lo vivido años atrás. La mala suerte existía, y él lo sabía de primera mano, y aunque Eren siguiera tomándoselo con cierto escepticismo, Levi se encargaba de ser precavido por los dos. Además, estaba seguro de que todas las desgracias de esa jornada eran a causa de la maldición del espejo, a pesar de que Ymir se negaba a sentirse responsable de ellas.

Nada más abrir la puerta, _Nox_ llegó felizmente a recibirlos, restregándose contra sus piernas mientras maullaba, dejando el gris pantalón de su traje lleno de lustrosos pelos negros.

—¿Crees que Hange nos la jugó a propósito encasquetándonos a esta bestezuela maldita? —preguntó a Eren cuando este se agachó para tomar al peludo animal entre sus brazos—. No es que me queje, ya estoy acostumbrado a él, pero es que es tan negro…

—¿Y si lo teñimos un poquito? ¿Te sentirías más tranquilo con eso? Me gusta la idea de que tenga un antifaz blanco. Sería como un súper gato.

—Tch, no te pases de listo conmigo, mocoso idiota —protestó Levi al detectar la broma escondida en su voz, probablemente porque con Eren siempre, desde un comienzo, había sido así—. No creas que puedes engañar tan fácil a la mala suerte, ¿no te lo he dicho ya?

—¿Y no te dije yo también, la primera vez, que podías compartirla conmigo tanto como necesitases? —replicó Eren, inclinándose hacia él; tanto que Levi pudo verse reflejado en sus ojos verdeazulados y notar su cálido aliento sobre sus propios labios—. Feliz segundo aniversario, cariño.

A pesar de que él ya intuía el beso, este igualmente le aceleró el corazón, tal vez porque, aunque odiase admitirlo, aquel condenado mocoso nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo por una cosa u otra, ya fuese para bien o para mal. _Nox_ protestó al quedar atrapado entre ambos, por lo que Eren, muerto de la risa, lo dejó ir; pero en cuanto volvieron a besarse, un conocido —y desagradable— carraspeo se hizo oír, obligándolos a separarse.

—¡Zeke! —exclamó su esposo, confirmando sus peores sospechas—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que llegarías más tarde.

—Bueno, me desocupé antes del turno y pensé que quizá podríamos hacer algo divertido; si Levi todavía no estaba en casa, claro.

Eren bufó.

—¿No te dije que hoy era nuestro aniversario y estaríamos fuera? ¿Cómo pudiste haberlo olvidado?

—Oh, ¿era hoy? —oyó preguntar al imbécil de su cuñado con una fingida inocencia que de seguro solo el idiota de su marido se creía—. Lo había olvidado por completo.

Volviéndose lentamente cuando Eren comenzó a recriminar a su hermano mayor por su mala memoria, Levi observó al otro y apretó los labios.

Vestido con un impecable traje azul oscuro, Zeke Jaeger seguía tan alto, rubio, barbón e imbécil como siempre. Sacando el blanco pañuelo del bolsillo del traje, estiró la mano hacia aquella escoria de ser humano y exigió:

—Llave.

—Hola, Levi —le dijo su cuñado con total sarcasmo, entregándole esta solo después de que él le lanzase una mirada asesina que auguraba problemas—. Que gusto verte.

—No te acomodes demasiado, solo puedes quedarte esta noche y mañana a primera hora estás fuera.

Zeke le lanzó una mirada de rencor que él prefirió ignorar, centrando su atención en la entrada de la sala donde la diminuta Ymir apareció para llamar a _Nox,_ toda descalza, despeinada y llena de hojas, a pesar de que ellos le dijeron que no podía jugar en el patio y que a las ocho debía estar acostada con el gato en su habitación.

Nada más verlos, esta sonrió alegremente; no obstante, al percatarse de la presencia de Zeke, se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros y modulando un claro «no fui yo» que Levi entendió de inmediato, pues aquella era la habitual respuesta que la niña daba cada vez que las desgracias los aquejaban y él le exigía que dejase de provocarlas.

—¿Y por qué han regresado a casa tan temprano? —preguntó el malnacido de su cuñado, ignorando a Levi por completo y luciendo casi esperanzado al mirar a Eren—. ¿Problemas en su perfecto matrimonio?

—Es que surgieron algunos pequeños inconvenientes que nos obligaron a regresar.

—Y que a ti no te incumben —aclaró él—. ¿Y qué mierda pasó con tu coche? ¿También te lo requisó Frieda? Tenía la esperanza de que al menos pudieses dormir allí.

Al ver como el otro enrojecía al haber acertado, Levi se sintió triunfante, sobre todo cuando, tras las gafas, los grises ojos de Zeke lo fulminaron, llenos de odio.

—Mis problemas con Frieda no son de tu incumbencia, _cuñado_.

—Lo son si terminas invadiendo _mi_ casa.

—Te recuerdo que también es la casa de _mi_ hermano.

—Que ahora es _mi_ esposo, aunque intentases impedirlo, bastardo.

Zeke inspiró pesado, irguiéndose en su más de metro ochenta como si con ello pudiese intimidar a Levi. Como si con ello pudiera olvidar la humillación que pasó, cinco años atrás, cuando fue a meterse al teatro para increparlo por «atormentar» a su hermanito, recibiendo tal paliza de su parte que tuvo que pasarse dos semanas con cuidados y reposo.

Realmente los idiotas no entendían cuando debían rendirse.

—Chicos, ¿podrían detenerse? —preguntó Eren, observando resignado de uno a otro—. ¿Por qué mejor no preparamos la cena?

Levi torció los labios, pero se tranquilizó cuando la despeinada Ymir unió su trasparente manita con la suya, muy ilusionada al preguntarle:

—¿Podemos comprar un pastel para celebrar? ¡Por favor, por favor!

Con el idiota de su cuñado viéndolo como si fuese la peor pesadilla de su vida y su esposo rogándole con verdes ojos de cachorro que se portase bien con el otro desgraciado, él suspiró. Su segundo aniversario estaba resultando casi peor que el primero, casi, porque tal como Eren le había dicho aquella primera vez que descubrió su terrible secreto, la mala suerte compartida podía sobrellevarse mejor, y Levi tenía una familia para ayudarlo; aunque fuese una familia algo extraña.

—Una vez estemos a solas, voy a purificarte —amenazó en un susurro a la niña, haciéndola reír con aquella risilla que siempre le recordaba los claros armónicos de las notas perfectas. Alzando los ojos hacia Eren, e ignorando a Zeke, le dijo—: Oi, mocoso, vamos a comprar un pastel.

—¿Eh? ¿Pastel? —preguntó este, confundido; no obstante, al ver la celeste y esperanzada mirada de Ymir, comprendió, medio sonriendo—. Ya, pastel.

—¡Y que sea de chocolate! —añadió la niña, asustando a _Nox_ , quien soltó un maullido al mismo tiempo que el cobarde de su medio cuñado miraba asustado a su alrededor, tal como si hubiese oído a un fantasma.

——o——

—¡Bravo, bravo! —aplaudió Eren con entusiasmo por segunda vez al ver como las titilantes velas se apagaban tras unos cuantos intentos de la etérea Ymir.

Esta, tras un par de regaños de parte de Levi por su apariencia, había vuelto a ser una niña fantasma decente.

Apartando con cuidado los dedos del piano que había estado tocando para acompañar el pastel, él apoyó las manos en su regazo con la elegante pulcritud de un concierto, observando secretamente satisfecho lo contenta que la mocosa estaba tras haber apagado dos veces las velas del pastel.

—Ejem —carraspeó el desagradable ser que era Zeke, para llamar su atención e interrumpir su importantísimo momento familiar—. Comprendo que estemos de celebración por su… aniversario —añadió este, casi atragantándose con la palabra, de seguro al recordar que a pesar de todos sus intentos, Eren de todos modos acabó casándose con él—, pero, ¿por qué hemos cantado el Cumpleaños Feliz dos veces? ¿Y quién apagó las velas?

Demostrando su incapacidad de ser un buen mentiroso cuando más se le necesitaba, su esposo soltó una risita nerviosa, implorándole ayuda con su verde mirada estival.

—Es una tradición —masculló Levi, volviendo a apoyar los dedos sobre las teclas del piano cuando Ymir se sentó a su lado, pidiéndole con vocecita infantil que tocase _Ah! vous dirai-je, Maman_ de Morzart, ante lo que ella se puso a tararear.

Desde que habían celebrado su cumpleaños el pasado diciembre, Ymir había sentido una fascinación absoluta por dicha celebración. Ella no podía comer pastel, por supuesto, pero amaba cantar mientras él tocaba el piano y apagar las velas; tantas velas como correspondiesen a ese día. De momento, ella llevaba ya seis cumpleaños celebrados en seis meses y _Nox_ cinco. Por suerte, habían logrado convencerla de que Eren solo necesitaba uno, pero Levi ya temblaba ante la perspectiva de que para su siguiente fiesta deberían apagar treintaisiete veces las velas.

—¿Tradición de qué?

—¡De aniversario! —saltó Eren, riendo algo cohibido—. Ya sabes, como Levi y yo comenzamos a salir para su cumpleaños… Podría decirse que esa fue nuestra primera cita y el comienzo para nosotros.

La explicación del mocoso hizo que la expresión del barbón y rubio hermano de este se contrajese, tal cual hubiese chupado un limón agrio, ante lo que él sonrió secretamente complacido.

Al pensar en ello, Levi debía reconocer que la forma en que Eren y él comenzaron su relación fue inusual de mil formas distintas, no solo porque el muy idiota le chocó el coche el primer día que se conocieron —negándolo descaradamente—, sino que también porque durante los seis meses siguiente no hicieron más que pelear y discutir por todo, _absolutamente todo_.

Cuando Levi decía blanco, Eren decía negro, y si para él la noche era perfecta, el chico alababa todas las bondades del día. El bastardo de Erwin —que no quiso ceder a su sensata petición de echarlo— le aconsejó una y otra vez el tenerle paciencia, paciencia de la que Levi tuvo que armarse hasta que el día de su cumpleaños número treinta y dos ocurrió la desgracia, pasando sin darse cuenta por debajo de una escalera al ir estudiando unas partituras, atrayendo toda la mala suerte de golpe sobre sí.

Como supuso que ocurriría, el concierto de Navidad que celebraban esa tarde se canceló debido a la tormenta de nieve que sumió a la ciudad en completa oscuridad, y por desgracias del destino —y la maldición de la escalera—, mientras discutían sobre quién de ellos debía largarse de la orquesta, Eren y él se quedaron encerrados en el teatro, sin luz, sin calefacción, sin móvil para pedir ayuda y solo con una botella de agua, dos chocolatinas y un paquete de galletas saladas que eran la colación del mocoso, y con él tan desanimado que acabó confesándole a este no solo que aquel desgraciado día era su cumpleaños, sino que también el cómo en su cumpleaños número siete rompió un espejo por casualidad, el cual lo llenó de horrible suerte maldita durante siete larguísimos años; siete años que lo habían hecho ser muy consciente de que las supersticiones eran reales y había que tomárselas en serio.

En un comienzo, tras acabar su triste y desafortunada historia, Levi había temido que aquel condenado mocoso se aprovechase de su pequeña debilidad para atormentarlo; no obstante, para su sorpresa, Eren acabó siendo toda comprensión y llorando por él cuando le relató cómo había muerto ahogado su querido pez mascota y el resto de las desgracias infantiles que le tocó vivir durante ese tiempo. Luego de consolarlo —porque el chico resultó ser un llorón de lo peor—, ambos compartieron aquella extraña cena improvisada que Eren dictaminó era su primera cita, logrando que el corazón de Levi se paralizara de emoción cuando este le dijo, con total sinceridad, que la mala suerte compartida podía sentirse menos, asegurándole que estaba dispuesto a compartirla con él si quería, antes de besarlo.

No obstante, aun después de esa noche de confesiones, secretos y besos, él tardó un poco más en reconocer que quizás el chico sí le gustaba; semanas en las que este intentó impresionarlo por todos los medios posibles, mientras los miembros de la orquesta no lograban explicarse el cómo habían pasado de ser enemigos acérrimos a… algo menos inamistoso; por lo menos hasta que enero gélido dio paso a febrero y ellos anunciaron que estaban saliendo, logrando que Erwin llorase de puro alivio —literalmente— por no tener que despedir a ninguno.

Ahora que Levi lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento, sentía que tal vez su mala suerte había acabado siendo hasta buena fortuna; después de todo, tras su primer espejo roto su madre lo metió a clases de piano para calmar la tristeza por su pez muerto, y luego de la escalera maldita, Eren y él se hicieron novios. Incluso, tras lo sucedido con el espejo del año pasado, consiguieron a Ymir y _Nox_ en sus vidas.

Aun así, seguía rogando porque las desgracias se detuviesen, al menos un poco. Estaba seguro de que tener allí al idiota de su cuñado, con lo mucho que lo odiaba, era consecuencia de la maldición.

—Dos años no es demasiado tiempo —oyó Levi decir al simio barbudo entre nota y nota, saliendo de sus pensamientos—. Creo que ni siquiera lo resentirías demasiado, Eren.

—Intenta convencerlo de que se divorcie de ti —le explicó Ymir solícita, balanceando sus piececitos mientras se concentraba en imitar el movimiento de sus manos.

—Si Frieda te botó luego de seis, no me extraña que pienses así —soltó él con mordacidad.

—¡Que no me ha botado! —ladró su cuñado en respuesta—. Solo ha sido un desacuerdo entre nosotros.

—Que espero soluciones mañana mismo porque no vas a quedarte aquí ni un día más, bastardo. Además, si me casé con tu querido hermanito, fue porque este me lo rogó.

—Levi —imploró Eren, observándolo con ojos llenos de advertencia.

—Te lo pidió solo porque lo engañaste—insistió el idiota de Zeke, reacomodándose las gafas—. Te aprovechaste de su inocencia.

—Zeke —acotó nuevamente su esposo, dirigiéndose ahora a su hermano.

—Tch, como si no hubiese sido él quien se aprovechó primero de mí.

El barbudo rostro de Zeke palideció de golpe, como si acabaran de confirmarle que… bueno, Santa no existía. Levi quiso reírse, pero Eren le advirtió con una mirada que mantuviese la boca cerrada, a lo que él cedió porque estaban de aniversario y sabía que había ganado.

Poniéndose de pie con fluida elegancia, preguntó al resto:

—¿Quién quiere pastel?

La expresión de su cuñado fue como si acabase de ofrecerle cicuta en vez de tarta de chocolate, pero _Nox_ corrió a su lado como si estuviese decidido a ser el primero a quien sirvieran.

—Tú, maldito… —Perdiendo la paciencia, Zeke agarró lo primero que halló sobre la repisa de las partituras, haciendo que Eren y él contuviesen el aliento al comprender lo que era—. ¿Qué hace aquí el espejo de mi abuela y por qué está roto?

Las claras notas de _Ah! vous dirai-je, Maman_ resonaron en la estancia que usaban para las prácticas, ante lo que tres pares de ojos fueron hacia el piano, donde Ymir tocaba concentradamente.

En un primer momento Levi quiso llorar de emoción por lo muy orgulloso que estaba de ella, pero al oír el sonido estrangulado que soltó Zeke, supuso que para este debía ser algo por completo espeluznante, ya que claramente no la veía; o por lo menos no lo había hecho hasta ese preciso instante.

—¿Fantasma? —preguntó su cuñado casi sin voz.

La niña, feliz de ser vista, se puso de pie y corrió hacia este para abrazarlo.

—¡Hola, Zeke!

Nada más oírla, el simio valiente gritó y se desmayó, como el bravísimo hombre que era.

Eren corrió a ayudarlo, mientras que Ymir —arrodillada a su lado— lo abanicaba con su fantasmal manita, sin importarle que _Nox_ ya se hubiese hecho una negra bola sobre el pecho de este; y Levi, bueno… Levi tan solo se quedó allí, preguntándose cómo una primera cita de mierda había acabado con él sumido en aquella caótica familia.

Su segundo aniversario con Eren había sido un nuevo desastre, aun así, no lo cambiaría por nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo de hoy fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Por lo demás, solo confío en que este enorme salto temporal de un año que tuvo la historia no se sintiese tan extraño y resultara entendible el cómo Eren y Levi han llegado hasta este punto donde, bueno, se han hecho de una familia bastante extraña, con Ymir fantasma como seudohija, Nox como su mascota, y bueno, Zeke para complicar la vida de Levi, jaja. A medida que la historia avance, otros personajes igualmente irán haciendo aparición por aquí.  
> Creo que también ya habrá quedado claro que los capítulos de la historia van a ser relatados de forma intercalada entre los protagonistas, o sea uno para Eren (como fue el de la semana pasada) y luego otro para Levi, y así sucesivamente hasta completar los ocho que conforman esta historia.  
> Al igual que el capítulo anterior, el capítulo tiene algunas referencias musicales, aunque mucho menos que las pasadas, así que procederé a aclararlas:  
> -Giselle es un ballet de Adolphe Adam, donde la protagonista, Giselle, es el fantasma de una joven doncella que ha muerto a causa de una traición romántica y se ha convertido en una willi a causa de la misma, para cobrar venganza; por ese motivo Eren se empeña en bautizar a Ymir «Giselle», ya que en su cabeza, que todo es música y sus asociaciones extrañas, la historia de ambas fantasmas se parece.  
> -Ah! vous dirai-je, Maman de Mozart, es un conjunto de temas que probablemente por este nombre pocos conozcan, pero que aun así creo todos han oído a lo largo de la vida, porque no es otro que Estrellita donde estás. De forma muy técnica, la autoría real de la pieza no pertenece al compositor ya que era una tonadilla popular francesa del siglo XVIII, pero Mozart compuso doce variaciones musicales para el tema, que son las que suelen ocuparse en los primeros grados de estudio para la mayoría de los músicos, en casi todos los instrumentos. De ahí que sea precisamente esa pieza la que Ymir toca.  
> -Armónicos son la serie de parámetros de timbre y frecuencia que llevan a determinar que un sonido es perfecto porque está en su rango adecuado. Cada nota musical tiene un rango específico de afinación, y este es el llamado armónico, por lo que al interpretar una nota en perfecta afinación, el sonido que produce es extraordinario y vibra. De allí que Levi, de alguna forma, haga la asociación de ese sonido perfecto a la risa de Ymir.  
> -Por otro lado, el nombre del gato que Ymir bautizó, Nox, significa «noche» en latín, y hace referencia a que este es por completo negro.  
> Y bueno, creo que esas serían todas las acotaciones para este capítulo. Igualmente, cualquier duda que haya quedado, pueden preguntarla e intentaré aclararla.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que entre martes y miércoles de esta semana que entra, publicaré el nuevo capítulo de Anonymous, el cual ha resultado bastante largo; luego de eso, para el siguiente domingo, nuevamente Tú + Yo = Allegro con su capítulo número tres. Y ya para la semana posterior, regresamos una vez más con In Focus.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera que es la imaginación de esta escritora. Hasta la siguiente semana entonces, con los siguientes temas del evento: Día festivo / Vacaciones / Viajar juntos.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes y los suyos.
> 
> Tessa.


	3. (MI) MIENTRAS ESTEMOS JUNTOS

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 _Temas del capítulo_ : Día festivo / Vacaciones / Viajar juntos.

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**(MI)**

**MIENTRAS ESTEMOS JUNTOS**

****

**_La vida es como un espejo: si sonrío, el espejo me devuelve la sonrisa. La actitud que tome frente a la vida, es la misma que la vida tomará ante mí._ **

**(Mahatma Gandhi)**

—¿Llegamos? ¿Llegamos vivos?

Contemplando por el espejo retrovisor del coche a la fantasmal Ymir, cuya temblorosa vocecita infantil se sobrepuso al _Vals de la Bella Durmiente_ de Tchaikovski que sonaba en el equipo, Eren asintió con alivio, al borde del colapso emocional.

No podía culparla, él se sentía igual de sorprendido.

—Sí, llegamos —admitió dejando escapar un suspiro, ante lo que la niña soltó un gritito de júbilo y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a _Nox_ , quien también soltó un gritito, aunque no tan jubiloso en su opinión.

Desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, Levi lo observó con el terror de aquel viaje todavía reflejado en sus grises ojos. Estaba palidísimo, más de lo normal, pero cuando Eren acercó una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla con preocupación, su esposo le lanzó un mordisco que casi le arranca los dedos.

—¡Voy a exigir que te rescindan la puta licencia, mocoso de mierda! ¡¿Dónde cojones aprendiste a conducir?! ¡Estuviste a punto de matarnos, joder!

—Han sido cuatro malas palabras —acotó Ymir solícita desde el asiento trasero, acercando su carita entre ellos, ya repuesta de su miedo al mirar a Levi—. Tienes que pagar.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación —y una mirada asesina en su dirección—, su marido metió la mano en el bolsillo de su negro abrigo, depositando luego el dinero acordado en la «hucha de las malas palabras», el cual utilizarían para esas vacaciones. A Eren aún seguía sorprendiéndole el hecho de que este hubiese costeado ese viaje para los cuatro casi por sí solo. La boca de Levi realmente era una cosa muy sucia.

—Si ha sido cosa tuya y de tu espejo, mocosa, _Nox_ dormirá con nosotros por una semana completa —amenazó su esposo a la niña.

—¡No he sido yo! Me estoy portando bien —se defendió esta, enlazándolo con sus delgados bracitos por el cuello. Al ver que Levi fruncía los labios, Ymir le enseñó sus palidísimas y traslúcidas manos—. No hay pelos, están limpias, ¿ves?

La mentira de la niña era tan evidente, que a Eren le dieron ganas de reír, sobre todo al percibir que Levi hacía un esfuerzo por creérsela.

Algo que él había descubierto durante el último año, era que su marido tenía una ceguera selectiva cuando de Ymir se trataba, lo que era en verdad muy injusto en su opinión. Levi lo estaba cambiando por una pequeña fantasma. ¡Y una maldita además! De seguro aquello también era producto de la mala suerte del espejo.

Sabiendo bien que debía disculparse por ese viaje del terror, Eren, oyendo el tétrico frío del _Totentanz_ de Liszt resonando en su cabeza como un mal augurio, le dijo a su esposo:

—Lo siento mucho, cariño. Te juro que no era mi intención irme contra ese enrejado, pero estaba tan cansado que me dormí. ¿Me perdonas?

—¡No te perdono! —respondió Levi, tan tajante como siempre—. Yo también estaba cansado en mi turno de conducción, mocoso, pero, ¿dudaste en algún momento de que llegaríamos enteros? No. Pero contigo al volante… Mier… Dios, si no hubiese sido por Ymir…

—¡Yo podría aprender a conducir! —se ofreció la niña felizmente, acomodando la celeste capucha de _Nox_ sobre su negra cabecita para volverlo un gato presentable—. ¡Enséñenme, por favor! Ya tengo doscientos doce años.

—Y te faltan algunos más para que siquiera nos lo pensemos —la atajó él, ante lo que la pequeña fantasma infló las mejillas, molesta—. Además, nadie le daría una licencia a una niña.

—Pero te la han dado a ti, y Levi dice siempre que eres peor que un niño —replicó la pequeña díscola, siendo por completo retadora.

—Tch, en primer lugar nadie se la daría a un fantasma, tenga la edad que tenga, par de mocosos tontos —señaló su esposo. Agarrando a Eren de la pechera de su sudadera, lo acercó hacia sí y posó sus delgados dedos sobre su morena frente, justo donde estaba el golpe producido por el frenazo que tuvo que dar—. Menos mal que no ha sido mucho. ¿Te duele? ¿No estás mareado?

—Estoy bien, pero, ¿me das un beso para que me recupere antes? —preguntó esperanzadamente.

Tal como esperaba, Levi frunció el ceño, pero aun así besó sus labios unos segundos antes de respirar con evidente alivio de que todos siguieran vivos.

El inesperado viaje a la costa en que se había convertido su tercer aniversario de casados, no era algo que ninguno de ellos tuviese en planes realmente. Al ser mediados de año y con la temporada de conciertos en su apogeo, algunos días de vacaciones habrían sido algo impensable para cualquiera de los dos; no obstante, a solo días de que el invierno hiciese su entrada formal, toda, absolutamente toda la orquesta contrajo gripe, por lo que Erwin se vio en la obligación de suspender las actividades durante veinte días para que los miembros pudieran recuperarse.

Fue así como ellos —que no habían enfermado solo por obra divina o tal vez la maldición del espejo—, decidieron que, aprovechando el fin de semana festivo y sus inesperadas vacaciones, era buen momento para cumplir su promesa a Ymir y llevarla a conocer el mar, sobre todo ahora que la familia de su marido había decidido mudarse a la zona.

Así que sintiéndose como Conrad de _El Corsario_ de Adams, Eren bajó del coche, llenándose el pecho de la salobre brisa marina mientras contemplaba la sencilla cabaña donde ahora residían su suegra y su tío político.

—Piernas —comenzó Levi, esperando a que Ymir se las enseñase, levantando el blanco ruedo de su vestido—. Brazos. Manos.

—¡Y gato! —respondió ella mostrándole al animal, ante lo que su esposo asintió—. ¡Llegamos enteros, a pesar de Eren!

La burbujeante risa de la niña fue seguida de su alocada carrera, ya que esta se lanzó hacia la casa de los Ackerman a toda prisa, sin importarle que ninguno de ellos pudiese verla.

Eren, notando la tensión que embargaba a Levi producto de la preocupación por esta, dejó un beso sobre sus pálidos labios y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Llegó entera, ¿ves? ¿No te dije que sería así?

—Pero gracias a ti nosotros casi no; además, me has dicho muchas cosas que no se han cumplido a lo largo de estos tres años de casados, Jaeger. Eres un mentiroso patológico; menos cuando más se necesita que lo seas.

—Pero para eso te tengo a ti. Feliz tercer aniversario, Levi —replicó él, besándolo castamente en los labios—. ¿Y cómo sigue el espejo?

—Mejor que tú al menos —le dijo su esposo, haciéndolo reír, feliz de que ambos estuviesen cumpliendo tres años de casados y dos de estar malditos.

Sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo el espejo cuidadosamente envuelto en un pañito acolchado, Levi lo observó a consciencia. Hacía cosa de unos cuantos meses atrás, ellos habían descubierto que cada vez que a este le pasaba algo, la niña entraba en una especie de letargo bastante extraño que no les gustaba nada.

Aprovechando que Ymir se encontraba distraída asomándose por las ventanas de la casa para ver el interior, Eren besó a Levi una vez más, sintiendo como el _Liebestraum num. 3_ de Liszt resonaba en su interior, llenándolo todo con la dulce felicidad por estar con quien se amaba.

Felicidad que se vio interrumpida cuando un fuerte brazo rodeó sus hombros y lo echó hacia adelante, logrando que su cabeza golpeara dolorosamente contra la de su esposo, cuyo rostro se llenó de furia al descubrir al culpable.

—¡Tú, maldito bastardo…!

—Hola, rata enana.

Acostumbrado a lo que seguía a ese saludo, Eren se volvió para saludar a Kenny y así evitar que Levi se pelease con su tío; pero con lo que no contaba, fue con el grito aterrado de Ymir y los frenéticos ladridos de un perro, lo que hizo a ambos volverse para buscarla, con tan mala suerte que Eren acabó pegándole un tremendo codazo a Kenny en pleno rostro, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

—Has matado al viejo, mocoso… Te felicito —le dijo su esposo, observando al alto hombre de largo cabello castaño oscuro que ahora parecía inconsciente.

El atragantado grito de horror de Eren se convirtió en un gruñido cuando el perro enano que amenazaba a Ymir corrió hacia él, mordisqueando su pierna como si desease cobrar venganza por el caído Kenny.

—¡¿Pero que es todo este escándalo?! ¿Y que hace Kenny en el suelo? ¡ _Cerbero_ , basta! —ordenó la conocida voz de su suegra, quien lanzó una amenazadora mirada al chihuahua, haciéndolo callar de inmediato. Moviendo con un pie a su hermano mayor, esta asintió cuando el otro gimió bajito—. Bueno, sigue vivo, pero será mejor que lo entremos antes de que los vecinos lo vean. ¿Y a quién se le ha caído esto?

Al contemplar que Kuchel levantaba del suelo el pañito donde llevaban envuelto el espejo, Eren perdió diez años de vida de golpe.

—¡Mamá, no lo toques! —le advirtió Levi, pero resultó demasiado tarde.

Kuchel Ackerman, tan bajita y pálida como siempre, contemplaba boquiabierta a la llorosa Ymir, quien sostenía a _Nox_ como un escudo frente al monstruo ladrador que era el tal _Cerbero_.

—¿Pero… quién es esa niña?

—¡Abuela! —gritó Ymir, corriendo desesperada hacia ella.

Los grises ojos de esta, idénticos a los de su hijo, se abrieron enormes cuando recibió a la niña en brazos, lanzándoles a ambos una furiosa mirada que hizo a Eren oír _Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi_ de Orff, estremeciéndose al pensar en el destino que les esperaría. Levi enfadado daba miedo, pero jamás sería rival para su madre.

—Ustedes dos, entren. Y comiencen a explicarse.

——o——

—¿Así que han adoptado una fantasma como hija? ¿Y nos lo ocultaron durante dos años?

Las enfadadas palabras de Kuchel flotaron en la pequeñísima sala donde todos ellos bebían té y contemplaban como Ymir —que había decidido que el chihuahua de Kenny, _Cerbero_ , ahora le agradaba— intentaba vestir al perrito con uno de los trajecitos de _Nox_.

—Yo advertí que este matrimonio solo iba a traer desgracias, Kuchel. Una cosa era que aceptáramos que tu crío fuese un poco marica, pero acabó casándose con otro y mira ahora, tienen una niña rara.

—Cállate, Kenny —dijeron las voces de Levi y su madre al unísono.

—¿Tengo que cobrar? —preguntó Ymir, solícita como siempre.

El «sí» de Levi se intercaló con el «no» de Eren, dejando a la fantasmilla un poco confundida.

Luego de que Kuchel viese por primera vez a Ymir y se llevase la enorme sorpresa de su fantasmidad, ambos tuvieron que explicarle a esta como era que habían conseguido hacerse con aquella niña a causa del espejo roto que ahora brillaba frente a ellos sobre la mesilla de centro, tan antiguo y roto como el primer día de la maldición.

Tras lo ocurrido con su hermano el año anterior durante su segundo aniversario —cuando este comenzó a ver repentinamente a la fantasmal niña a pesar de que antes no podía hacerlo—, tanto él como su esposo se esforzaron por llegar a la base del asunto, decididos a descubrir como aquello era posible.

Al final, ambos concluyeron que el espejo influía como un medio para hacer que Ymir fuese menos fantasma y más niña; sin embargo, siendo Zeke el hombre de ciencias que era, se había negado rotundamente a creerles, convencido de que Levi estaba haciendo toda aquella farsa para asustarlo, aceptando solo que la niña era realmente un fantasma cuando ninguno de sus vecinos pudo verla y se rieron de él.

La siguiente conclusión a la que llegaron, fue al hecho de que si el espejo pertenecía a la abuela materna de Zeke, entonces el fantasma estaba relacionado a su familia. Eren supuso que este debía haberse mezclado entre sus cosas durante la mudanza, pero Levi insistía en que su hermano lo había puesto allí a propósito para arruinar su matrimonio, aunque él sabía bien que Zeke jamás podría ser tan cruel.

Además, viendo el lado positivo del asunto, durante el último año su hermano se había convertido en una niñera muy útil cada vez que ellos debieron llegar tarde a casa por trabajo, a pesar de que Zeke seguía mostrándose algo reticente a la compañía de Ymir y a que Levi seguía temiendo que este echara perder a la pequeña fantasma con su idiotez.

—¿Y dicen que la niña salió del espejo? —les preguntó Kuchel sin apartar sus ojos de Ymir, quien miraba contenta lo lindo que lucía _Cerbero_ con su blanco tutú.

—Bueno, dudo mucho que se las trajese la cigüeña, Kuchel. Ya sabes que ellos no pueden…

—Cállate, Kenny —volvieron a repetir madre e hijo como un perfecto acorde.

—Apareció solo cuando el espejo se rompió —aclaró Eren, retomando el asunto—; pero ella insiste en que no recuerda nada aparte de su nombre y que tiene doscientos doce años.

—Hay que reconocer que se conserva bastante bien para su edad —señaló Kenny con admiración.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Sonriente, se volvió hacia el tío de su esposo—. Yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez que nos lo dijo.

La mirada asesina que Levi les lanzó, hizo a Eren oír claramente el primer movimiento del _Cuarteto para el fin de los Tiempos_ de Messiaen, presagiando todo un castigo apocalíptico si no cerraban la boca.

—¿Y la han traído hasta aquí para que la exorcice y la haga desaparecer? —preguntó Kuchel, casi a punto de llorar.

—¡No! —exclamaron ellos dos al unísono, como el excelente dueto que eran.

—Solo queremos que nos ayudes a comprender porque la niña se nos desaparece —se apresuró Eren a explicarle—. Algunas veces está y otras solo en parte.

La madre de Levi encogió sus delgados hombros, apartando de estos su negro cabello.

—Porque así son los niños, inquietos. Levi una vez se perdió en el supermercado, ¿lo recuerdas, cariño? —preguntó a este—. Lo tenía a mi lado, y al segundo siguiente miré y ya no estaba. Ese día el pobrecito lloró mucho.

—Mamá, no nos referimos a _ese tipo_ de desaparición —intervino su esposo, intentando ocultar lo muy avergonzado que se sentía—. Ymir se nos desaparece por parte. ¡Que le faltan trozos, joder!

—¿Cómo si la desmembraran? —preguntó Kenny, observando con cierto rencor como _Cerbero_ ahora parecía querer más a su desmembrada sobrina nieta que a él.

—No, solo me hago humo —explicó Ymir, como si aquello fuese lo más normal en una niña de su edad—. Hay días que estamos desayunando, y ¡paf, ya no tengo una mano! Otros estoy jugando con _Nox_ , y me quedo sin un pie. Es muy incómodo. ¿Y si cuando conduzca me desaparezco mientras lo hago? Podría matarnos como Eren casi nos mató hoy. Eso sería en verdad muy problemático.

—¡¿Qué casi se matan?! —preguntó Kuchel, espantada.

—Claro que no —mintió Levi, dándole tal pisotón para que no dijese nada, que a Eren se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Solo fue un mal frenado, mamá.

— _Nox_ casi se salió por la ventana. Solo sigue con nosotros porque lo alcancé a sujetar —aportó Ymir, toda sinceridad, ansiosa por ganarse la aprobación de Kuchel.

—Tienes muy buenos reflejos, mocosa —la felicitó Kenny.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Sonriendo, Ymir por fin le devolvió a su perro—. También sé tocar el piano. ¿Qué sabes hacer tú?

—Beber —masculló Levi con acidez, siendo el turno de Eren de pegarle un codazo para que no dijera esas cosas frente a la niña.

—¿Y qué piensas del espejo, Kuchel? ¿Crees que tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que a veces Ymir desaparezca? —se apresuró a preguntar Eren, ansioso por desviar el tema de su desastre de conducción y la adicción de Kenny, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Levi que parecía ansioso por terminar de rematar a su tío para que dejase en paz a la niña—. Y no es que nos importe. Con una mano o una pierna menos, la queremos igual.

Kuchel palmeó su mejilla con afecto, ante lo que Eren sonrió contento.

—Supongo entonces que tendremos que buscar en un libro —le dijo su suegra, poniéndose de pie.

Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa.

—¿Hay un libro sobre espejos malditos?

Kuchel sonrió ampliamente, pareciéndose muchísimo a Levi cuando este estaba contento.

—Siempre hay un libro para todo.

——o——

Una de las cosas de Levi que más llamó la atención de Eren tras conocerlo, aparte del hecho de que fuese extraordinario tocando el piano, tuviese un genio endemoniado y una obsesión insana con las supersticiones, fue lo mucho que a este le gustaba leer. A veces entre los ensayos, se lo encontraba sentado en cualquier parte leyendo durante los descansos, momentos que él comenzó a aprovechar para que pasasen tiempo juntos platicando de cualquier cosa, o, sí tenía suerte, robándole algún que otro beso.

Sin embargo, cuando conoció a Kuchel por primera vez, Eren comprendió muchas cosas sobre su esposo, sus gustos y particularidades; porque mientras Levi era todo libros de novelas y música, su suegra era todo esoterismo, brujería y quien sabía cuanta cosa rara más. Por ese motivo ambos habían decidido pedirle ayuda, seguros de que sí alguien podía darles soluciones sobre Ymir, esa era Kuchel.

Así que encerrados en la habitación que utilizaban como biblioteca, todos ellos repasaban un libro tras otro en busca de algo que sirviese. Eren, no obstante, sintiéndose tan inquieto como una de las brujas de _La danza de las brujas_ de Paganini, se puso de pie y fue a ver a Ymir. Esta, sentadita muy quieta en el suelo junto a _Cerbero_ , tenía un libro abierto sobre el regazo mientras cosía concentrada.

—¿Qué haces, Giselle?

—¡Aprendo a hacer vudú! —respondió muy contenta, enseñándole su… criatura irreconocible—. Es Zeke, ¿te gusta? Levi me dijo que sería un lindo detalle para él. Y soy Ymir.

—Giselle es más bonito. Pega más contigo —insistió él, ante lo que la niña bufó y enterró con saña la aguja en su muñeco. Eren sintió pena por su hermano.

—¿Podrías dejar de molestar a la mocosa y traer tu culo aquí, Jaeger? Estamos intentando ser útiles. Hasta Kenny está ayudando, y eso es decir mucho.

—Hey, mocoso malhablado, no te pases.

—Tal vez lo mejor sería llamar a Zeke —dijo Kuchel, cerrando un libro—. Si el espejo era de su familia materna, puede que sepa algo que nos sirva.

Levi torció los labios.

—¿Así como fue de ayuda el día de mi boda con Eren?

—Mi hermano estaba un poco nervioso ese día, cariño. No lo hizo de mala intención.

—¡Pero sí se opuso a que nos casáramos, mocoso! ¡Dijo frente a todos que yo te embauqué!

—Eso en verdad fue muy divertido, chico —señaló Kenny, fingiendo que leía—. Parecías a punto de asesinarlo. Me encantó ver algo de acción entre tanta cursilada.

—Y después Zeke estaba igual de emocionado que todos, hijo. No dejó de llorar el resto de la ceremonia y la fiesta.

—De rabia por no conseguir su objetivo, mamá. No era que estuviese precisamente emocionado, ¿sabes?

Un sonido tintineante acalló la discusión cuando _Nox_ entró en la biblioteca lleno de unos collares de conchillas que Ymir le había puesto sobre su celeste trajecito con capuchón. Este, muy digno, miró a _Cerbero_ con total desprecio y fue hasta donde la fantasmal niña estaba, para que lo tomase en brazos.

—Ymir, cariño, ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada de cuando estuviste encerrada en el espejo o antes de eso? —le preguntó Kuchel con aire maternal, sentándose a su lado, ante lo que la pequeña diablilla fantasma se convirtió en una fantasma muy bien portada.

—Que todo el tiempo estaba oscurísimo —respondió la niña con inocente sinceridad.

Al oírla, su suegra pareció a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—A mí también me ocurre a veces —acotó Kenny, dejando su libro—. En algunas ocasiones ni siquiera recuerdo donde estoy o por qué me encuentro allí.

—Por borracho —masculló Levi por lo bajo, ante lo que Eren rio.

—Yo insisto en que Zeke es la mejor opción —dijo su suegra—. Eren, cariño, ¿por qué no llamas a tu hermano?

—Ni se te ocurra —lo amenazó su esposo al ver que él, obedientemente, iba a coger el teléfono—. Ya nos cuesta librarnos de ese simio barbón cuando estamos en casa; no lo quiero estorbando nuestras vacaciones.

—Pero, Levi, puede que tu madre tenga razón. Si el espejo es de la abuela de Zeke, entonces seguro proviene de la familia Fritz.

Como si decir aquello hubiese desatado el desastre, oyeron gritar a Ymir, y Eren también lo hizo a su vez, porque ver a una niña perder la cabeza, literalmente, no era cosa de cada día. Muy al estilo de _La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow_ de Meyer, descabezadamente fantasmal.

Su marido y él corrieron junto a la niña, quien seguía sosteniendo a _Nox_ en brazos, y entre las palabras de preocupación de Levi, oyó a Kuchel comenzar a orar en un idioma irreconocible mientras Kenny se ponía de pie.

—Esta es la cosa más rara que he visto en mi puta vida. Creo que todos necesitamos un buen trago.

Y aunque odiase admitirlo, Eren debió reconocer que estaba completamente de acuerdo con este.

——o——

—¿Así que te apellidas Fritz, dulzura? —le dijo Kuchel a la nuevamente cabezada Ymir, quien estaba tendida en el sofá con su reaparecida y rubia cabeza sobre el regazo de Levi, mientras que Eren, sentado en el suelo, apoyaba la propia contra la rodilla de su esposo que acariciaba su cabello.

—Ymir Fritz —puntualizó esta con sus ojitos celestes llenos de emoción—. ¿Crees que es bonito?

—Es precioso —le dijo la madre de Levi, apartándole el flequillo de la frente para dejar allí un beso que la hizo reír.

—Tch, y tú tan contenta luego de haber perdido la cabeza de esa forma, mocosa.

—No pude evitarlo. Oí el apellido de la abuela de Zeke y me puse nerviosa, ¡ya después no tenía cabeza! —se defendió Ymir.

—Bueno, yo pierdo la paciencia cada vez que veo a ese imbécil, así que no puedo culparte del todo —masculló su marido.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ahora Zeke y yo somos familia? ¿Así como medio algo? —preguntó la niña, esperanzada.

El «no» de Levi se interpuso con su «sí», y la caricia sobre su cabello se convirtió en un jalón que hizo a Eren chillar bajito.

—Nada de tener más familiares de ese imbécil por aquí; ni siquiera a mitades. Ya tengo suficiente contigo, mocoso.

—Cariño, errar es humano, y perdonar también —insistió Kuchel.

—Y estoy seguro de que llegará el día en que mi hermano y tú se aprecien —le aseguró él—. ¿No te gustaría ser su amigo?

La mirada que su esposo le dedicó fue un «primero se congelará el Infierno», sin embargo no dijo nada, probablemente porque Ymir acababa de tomar una mano de ambos y las sujetó sobre su pecho, donde ahora se echaba _Nox_.

Al ver el evidente miedo de Levi, a Eren se le encogió el corazón, porque lo comprendía bien. Tres años atrás, cuando su matrimonio dio inicio, su esposo y él se formaron como una pequeña familia de dos; no obstante, un año después llegó Ymir y, sin saber cómo, los planes comenzaron a ser pensados para cuatro, como aquellas vacaciones; aun así, los dos sabían bien que el tiempo de estar junto a ella sería algo prestado, lo que era doloroso.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer esas cosas, Giselle, ¿no ves que nos preocupas?

Las redondeadas mejillas de la niña se hincharon, indignadas.

—No es a propósito, ¡y no soy Giselle!

Levi lo regañó por molestar a Ymir y esta por cambiar nuevamente su nombre, y como si quisiese dejar claro que él también estaba de acuerdo con los reclamos, _Nox_ maulló.

Y Eren, siendo el blanco de los reclamos de su familia, pensó en como esos años juntos parecían apenas un suspiro en el tiempo; aun así, mientras estuviesen los cuatro juntos, cada segundo valdría tanto como toda una vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero es agradecer a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera el tiempo invertido.  
> Por lo demás, lamento no haber subido el capítulo ayer, pero tuve un fin de semana agotador, así que preferí dejarlo para hoy.  
> Pasando al capítulo, espero les gustase este tercer aniversario de matrimonio, en esta ocasión de viaje familiar y con nuevos personajes, e intentando descubrir cuál es el verdadero secreto tras el espejo de Ymir. Igualmente les recuerdo que esta historia es bastante absurda, así que por favor léanla pensando en eso, que las situaciones más raras e imposibles pueden ocurrir aquí como lo más normal.  
> También, como en capítulos anteriores, pasaré a explicar algunos términos y los temas musicales a los que Eren hace alusión.  
> Lo primero, Cerbero, el nombre del perro chihuahua de Kenny, hace referencia al Can Cerbero de la mitología griega, el perro monstruo de tres cabezas y cola de serpiente que poseía Hades, y quien era el encargado de resguardar las puertas del inframundo para que los muertos no escapasen y los vivos no pudieran entrar.  
> -Acorde, es un conjunto de dos o más notas diferentes que producen una unidad armónica al tocarse juntas. Prácticamente, la música se compone a base de acordes. De allí que Eren haga alusión a que la sincronización de pensamientos de Levi y Kuchel es como un acorde; o sea, ellos encajaban perfectamente.  
> -Dueto, es la agrupación de dos intérpretes instrumentistas o vocales para interpretar en conjunto. Por lo general interpretar en perfecta armonía junto a otra persona es difícil en un comienzo hasta que se consigue práctica y conocimiento de la otra parte; por eso, el que Eren señale que Levi y él son un dueto perfecto, hace alusión de que ellos se conocen muy bien y pueden leer sin problemas al otro, anticipándolo, lo que es importantísimo a nivel musical.  
> -Vals de la Bella Durmiente de Tchaikovski, es una de las piezas centrales del primer acto de este ballet. Creo que la mayoría conocerán la pieza, ya que si han visto la película de Disney donde Aurora baila con el príncipe hacia el final, sabrán cual es.  
> -Totentanz de Liszt, o Danza de la Muerte, es una pieza compuesta en el estilo de las danzas macabras que se hicieron muy populares entre los compositores del siglo XIX, donde la alegoría de la muerte era la completa protagonista. La entrada de la pieza es sumamente dramática, y de allí que Eren la asocie al tener que disculparse con Levi después de casi haberlos matado.  
> -El Corsario de Adam, es un ballet que narra la historia de amor del corsario Conrad y la esclava Medera, se desarrolla en una lista, con el mar de fondo, y de allí que Eren asocie su viaje hacia la costa a dicho ballet.  
> -Liebestraum num. 3 de Liszt, o Sueño de Amor, es la tercera pieza de un conjunto de tres nocturnos para piano. Este en específico representa al amor incondicional que ha madurado en el tiempo, el amor fortalecido. Eren y Levi ya ha pasado la etapa del enamoramiento para ser algo mucho más sólido y duradero.  
> -Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi de Orff, o O Fortuna como más se la conoce, forma parte de la ópera Carmina Burana y habla sobre la Fortuna y lo muy impredecible que esta puede ser. De allí que Eren la asocie a Kuchel enterándose de que tienen una niña fantasma con ellos, sin saber qué hará ella.  
> -Cuarteto para el fin de los Tiempos de Messiaen, es una pieza escrita por el compositor durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, siendo prisionero de guerra. Esta habla del Apocalipsis bíblico, con todo lo que ello conlleva, castigo para los pecadores principalmente, por lo que es dramática en extremo, desordenada y caótica auditivamente porque va cargada de miedo y desesperación, sobre todo su primer movimiento. De allí que sea la banda sonora para la cabeza de Eren ante el enfado de Levi.  
> -La danza de las brujas de Niccoló Paganini, es un tema que el compositor tomó de la pieza milanesa Las Brujas, y para la cual compuso una serie de variantes con diversos grados dificultad. La historia narra la reunión de un aquelarre de brujas a medianoche un 31 de octubre, y de allí la asociación de Eren a que todos ellos, encerrados allí buscando una respuesta para la situación de Ymir, son como un aquelarre.  
> -La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow, de Richard Meyer, es una pieza creada por el compositor que hace referencia a la historia del temido Jinete sin Cabeza. De allí que Eren piensa en ella ante la descabezada Ymir.  
> Y esto sería todo por este capítulo. Ya para la siguiente semana tocará el cuarto aniversario de estos dos muchachos cuyos temas para el evento serán Día del pocky / Compartir comida / Beso indirecto.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia.
> 
> Tessa.


	4. (FA) FAMILIA FELIZMENTE ATÍPICA

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 _Temas del capítulo_ : Día del _pocky_ / Compartir comida / Beso indirecto.

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**(FA)**

**FAMILIA FELIZMENTE ATÍPICA**

****

**_La realidad de nuestra vida es el espejo que refleja nuestro corazón._ **

**(Yoshinori Noguchi, _La ley del espejo_ ).**

Observando como la salsa bechamel que estaba preparando acababa de convertirse en una cosa más parecida a una sopa que a la consistencia espesa que se suponía debía tomar, Levi gruñó para sus adentros, completamente irritado.

Aquel día Eren y él celebraban cuatro años de casados, cuatro largos años de haber sobrevivido viviendo juntos, pero en vez de ser la jornada especial y memorable que ambos esperaban, por culpa del espejo maldito estaba a un paso de convertirse en una auténtica mierda. O bueno, tal vez no del espejo en sí mismo, pero sí de la niña rubia y caprichosa que había salido de este, y quien en ese momento les impartía órdenes como si fuese la directora de una orquesta.

Ymir, inclinada sobre la mesa de la cocina, depositó la última frambuesa en el pastel que había hecho con ayuda de Eren, aplaudiendo contenta por su logro.

—¡Ha quedado precioso! ¡Hemos hecho un excelente trabajo! —felicitó, chocando los cinco con su sonriente marido. Dando brinquitos, esta se acercó a ver lo que él hacía, frunciendo sus rubias cejas al contemplar su horrible salsa—. Levi, ¡no! ¡¿Por qué no ha quedado bien?!

La gimiente protesta fue seguida por la aparición de Eren a su lado. Nada más ver su lamentable trabajo, la respingada nariz del mocoso se arrugó.

—Si dices que huele mal, te patearé, Jaeger. Supongo que no has olvidado cómo se siente eso, ¿verdad?

Los verdes ojos de su marido se abrieron con cierto temor, de seguro recordando ese penoso episodio de la vida de ambos, ocurrido ya siete años atrás.

Aquel desastre había sucedido, como no, gracias al maldito de Zeke, cuando este intentó aclarar cuentas con él y terminaron a los puños. Ya fuese porque Eren quería proteger a su hermano o simplemente era un idiota suicida, se interpuso justo en el momento en que Levi acababa de lanzar una patada alta al simio barbudo, la cual dejó al chico tirado a más de un metro de distancia y retorciéndose de dolor. Lo bueno de todo ese asunto, fue que Zeke se descuidó lo suficiente para que él pudiese terminar de rematarlo con facilidad.

Por supuesto, Erwin se enfadó terriblemente con todo lo sucedido, pero todavía así acabó solucionando de forma discreta el desastre, disculpándose en nombre de Levi y fingiendo que él lo sentía mucho —cuando no lo hacía en absoluto—, enviando posteriormente a todos al hospital para una revisión.

Aquellos eran muy buenos recuerdos.

—No iba a decir eso —se defendió Eren, tomando un poco de la blancuzca sustancia y removiéndola con el cucharón—, pero tienes que reconocer que está… un poco floja. ¿Qué le has puesto?

—Cianuro —murmuró él, ante lo que aquellos enormes ojos de cachorro se abrieron llenos de espanto.

—¡No puedes envenenar a Hange! —saltó de inmediato Ymir, su traslúcida carita fruncida a modo de protesta—. ¡La queremos casar con Erwin, no matarla!

Al oír las palabras «Hange», «Erwin» y «casamiento», todas en una misma oración, Levi deseó realmente haber puesto cianuro a la preparación para servirse un plato lleno y al fin tener paz.

El drama había comenzado esa mañana, a la hora del desayuno, en cuanto Ymir les informó muy contenta de sus planes para esa tarde, exigiéndoles ayuda.

Esta, argumentando que Erwin estaba envejeciendo y necesitaba casarse antes de quedarse solo en un asilo, había decidido hacer de celestina invitando tanto a este como a Hange a cenar esa noche bajo la excusa de celebrar su cuarto aniversario de matrimonio, y así convencer a la veterinaria demente de que Erwin era el gran amor de su vida.

Tras oír la explicación de la niña, Levi estuvo tentado de decirle que seguramente a futuro Erwin estaría más feliz en un asilo que con Hange y sus excentricidades, pero Eren —siendo tan infantil como Ymir— se entusiasmó con la idea de inmediato, decidiendo ayudarla para cumplirle el sueño al otro hombre que llevaba más de cinco años intentándolo en vano.

Joder, ¿por qué ninguno de sus aniversarios podía ser simplemente una cosa sosa y aburrida?, se preguntó Levi. Estaba seguro de que Zeke los maldijo el día que se opuso a que se casaran y de allí tanta desgracia junta; no había otra explicación posible.

—Dijeron que me ayudarían. ¿Por qué no quieren cooperar? —protestó Ymir, tomando a _Nox_ en brazos, completamente ceñuda.—. ¡No puedo hacerlo todo sola!

—Realmente no nos diste oportunidad para negarnos, Giselle —atinó a decir Eren—. No es que no deseemos ayudarte, pero todo resultó… muy repentino. Además, hoy teníamos otros planes familiares, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Lo que pasa es que ustedes no me quieren! —lloriqueó dramáticamente esta, lanzándoles una mirada de ojos llorosos que terminó con su salida de la cocina a toda carrera, haciéndolos sentir los peores padres del mundo.

Dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, Levi se sentó cansinamente en una de las sillas.

—¿Crees que esto mejore a los doscientos catorce, mocoso? Porque, joder… ¿Cómo mierda pasó de ser una niña tan buena a una rebelde que protesta y dramatiza por todo?

—Supongo que lo aprendió de ti —le dijo su esposo, apagando el fogón de la cocina y sentándose a su lado, entrelazando sus dedos—. Y puede que también un poquito de mí. ¿No dijo Kuchel que era normal que pasase por una etapa rebelde?

—Tch, la mía no fue así de terrible. Solo odiaba a todo el mundo.

—La mía fue peor —reconoció Eren con sinceridad—. Me peleaba con todo el mundo, mamá incluida. Jamás gané.

Levi masculló en aprobación y notó como una incipiente jaqueca ya golpeaba por detrás de sus ojos, amenazando con volver ese día desastroso en una mierda total. Era ridículo como la maldición del espejo parecía redoblar sus fuerzas cada veintiuno de junio; justamente el día de su aniversario.

Al oír como un mensaje entraba simultáneamente a su móvil y al de Eren, ambos supieron quién era la responsable y suspiraron al unísono. Al desplegar el suyo en el grupo familiar que ellos tres conformaban, Levi se encontró con una serie de emoticones de enfado y llanto, además de una fotografía de _Nox_ sobre el piano, haciendo que su estómago se contrajese al imaginar cómo podría arruinar el barniz del instrumento a pesar de lo mucho que él se esforzaba por limar las uñas de esa bestia casi a diario.

—Ve a buscarla. Tu hija está enojada.

—¿Y por qué solo es mía cuando te conviene? Nunca dices que no es tuya cuando ella hace las cosas bien o es buena —protestó su esposo—. Giselle está enfadada con los dos.

—Pero más contigo porque la hiciste llorar. Además, intentaré preparar otra vez esa mierda de salsa para que se ponga contenta. ¿De verdad esta puta receta está correcta? —preguntó, mirando la florida hoja donde Ymir había escrito con una letra impecable.

—Supongo que sí —replicó Eren, arrancándosela de las manos para mirarla a su vez—. Dijo que la copió de internet.

—Claro, como no. Internet —gruñó Levi al oír la respuesta—. Tenía la esperanza de que se la hubiese pedido a Carla o a mi madre.

Debido a que hacía cosa de unos ocho meses atrás Ymir había descubierto que podía utilizar el móvil para enviar mensajes por él, el estar conectada y navegando por la red terminó convirtiéndose en una total obsesión para ella.

Al comienzo había sido casi un juego, tomando el teléfono de cualquiera de ellos para enviar mensajes al otro y sacando fotografías de _Nox_ , las cuales terminaron por llenar la galería de ambos. No obstante, las sospechas de Levi de que algo se les estaba escapando de las manos surgieron cuando la mocosa fantasma empezó a tener larguísimas pláticas escritas con su madre, ¡su madre, que antes por cada palabra que escribía le enviaba veinte emoticones! E incluso con Kenny, con el que su mensaje más largo antes de Ymir había sido de doce palabras contadas, y quien repentinamente comenzó a mensajearse a diario con la niña sobre sus respectivas mascotas, intercambiándose fotografías de ellas como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo comprender a Levi que habían perdido a la mocosa en pos de la tecnología y modernidad, fue cuando su madre y su tío se aparecieron allí por su cumpleaños treintaiocho, ¡por invitación de Ymir! Así como también Carla y Grisha, ya que ella los había invitado fingiendo ser Eren, ya que había decidido que era tiempo de que la conocieran para tener así más información sobre el espejo y su vida antes de ser fantasma.

Después del desastre de impresiones y regaños que resultó Navidad y su cumpleaños —porque Carla ardió de celos cuando supo que Kuchel había conocido a la niña primero—, con Eren decidieron regalarle a Ymir su propio móvil y limitarle el uso, pensando que con eso se acabarían los problemas; pero, con lo que no contaron, fue con internet, el maldito internet, de donde esta sacaba las ideas más descabelladas, desde recetas de cocina que los obligaba a probar y videos de mascotas, hasta las cursilerías más bobamente románticas que leía o veía por allí cuando ellos no lograban supervisarla.

Si en algún momento Ymir llegaba a aparecerse en casa con un novio fantasma, Levi exorcizaría al otro ente sin el menor asco.

Aun así, el principal problema que los aquejaba en esos momentos eran Hange, Erwin y la determinación de la niña por convertirlos en un matrimonio, porque luego de haberlos conocido formalmente cinco meses atrás, Ymir había sentido un amor inconmensurable hacia ellos.

La decisión que Eren y él tomaron por aquel entonces de presentársela a sus amigos, se había debido a dos motivos importantes: el primero, fue que creyeron que Hange podría ayudarlos a descubrir más sobre Ymir y su extraña naturaleza fantasma, para así controlar sus desapariciones, cosa que hizo; el segundo, a que Erwin les permitiese regresar temprano a casa para no dejar a la niña sola tanto tiempo con la única compañía de _Nox_ , y el condenado internet, claro.

Y fue así como aquella extraña amistad entre esos tres dio inicio, donde Hange llenaba a la niña de obsequios raros para ella o _Nox_ , y Erwin la convirtió en su consejera sentimental, llorando con esta sobre su amor no correspondido y aceptando los consejos aquella mocosa de doscientos trece años le daba, los cuales de seguro sacaba de internet.

Joder, realmente se tenía que estar muy desesperado para caer tan bajo, pensó Levi.

El timbre del móvil lo volvió a la realidad, sintiendo que la sangre se le congelaba al ver que era su madre quien llamaba. Mierda, seguramente Ymir ya había ido a llorarle sus penas a Kuchel.

—Ve a calmar a la mocosa antes de que Kenny y tus padres también comiencen a llamar para regañarnos. Ya bastante tenemos con preparar esta cena de… lo que sea.

Riendo ante su dramatismo Eren se puso de pie, inclinándose lo justo para besarlo en los labios y hacer, con ese simple gesto, que por fin su caótico mundo volviese a estabilizarse.

—Feliz cuarto aniversario, cariño.

Levi le devolvió la sonrisa con otra más moderada, cortando la llamada de su madre una vez más, a pesar de saber que solo aumentaría su indignación. Todavía no se sentía mentalmente preparado para enfrentarla.

Antes de que Eren cruzara la puerta para ir en busca de la ofuscada Ymir, él lo llamó, haciéndolo volverse.

—Gracias por estos cuatro años, mocoso. No los cambiaría por nada.

La expresión de su esposo fue como una sinfonía, compleja en un inicio, pero una vez comprendida y aprendida, resultó un regalo totalmente maravilloso.

Su pequeña fantasma tenía razón, tuvo que reconocer Levi, ser un poco cursi de vez en cuando no estaba del todo mal.

——o——

Siendo las siete de la tarde la hora en que sus visitas llegarían, Levi, supervisado bajo la mirada de una nerviosa Ymir, acabó de poner la mesa para dos, como si fuese para una cita.

La niña, ataviada con su vestido blanco más bonito, en esos momentos luchaba por ponerle a _Nox_ el gris suéter que le había tejido con ayuda de Carla, y el cual acabó convirtiéndose en el favorito de esta para todas las ocasiones especiales.

Nada más ver entrar a su esposo al comedor, perfectamente vestido con un negro traje, Levi estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

—¡Jod…! ¡¿Te has puesto el traje de los funerales, mocoso?!

La expresión de constricción de este se suavizó con una ligera y avergonzada sonrisa, iluminando sus verdes ojos.

—Es que ayer llevé todos los demás a la tintorería debido a que vamos a comenzar la temporada de conciertos.

Levi siseó de angustia.

—¿Y si el que te vistas así es un mal presagio? ¿Si uno de los cuatro muere hoy?

—Yo ya estoy muerta —se apresuró a informales Ymir, muy contenta—. Pero gracias por la preocupación.

—Tú no estás muerta, Giselle, solo un poquito trasparente. Tal vez deberíamos maquillarte para darte algo más de color, ¿qué te parece? —le dijo Eren abrazándola junto a _Nox_ , ante lo que la niña rio, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Lo que no comprendo es porque mier… rayos tenemos que vestirnos de manera formal si de todos modos vamos a ser rezagados a la cocina —protestó Levi, estirando las grises mangas de su propio traje—. Si al final somos solo la excusa.

—¡Claro que no! —soltó Ymir, dejando al gato en el piso y yendo ahora hacia él para abrazarlo también—. Estamos de aniversario y tenemos pastel, así que tendremos una fiesta. ¡Por supuesto que tenemos que estar guapos!

Levi chasqueó la lengua y le acarició la rubia cabecilla, alegrándose inmensamente de que la tormenta hubiese desaparecido y volvieran a tener a la dulce niña de siempre, aunque la magia no durase para siempre.

El timbre de la puerta fue el primer aviso de que aquella cena de mierda comenzaría, del mismo modo en que la afinación de los instrumentos precedía al inicio de un concierto para despertar el interés del público.

Tomando a _Nox_ en brazos, Ymir corrió para abrir, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño al oír la ruidosa voz de Hange hablando con el gato y la niña, como si le importase una mierda que los vecinos pudiesen verla. Probablemente no lo hacía.

—¡Chicos, feliz aniversario! —exclamó esta al verlos, dando un abrazo a cada uno y siendo todo un enredo de castaños cabellos alborotados en una alta coleta y desquiciados ojos tras las gafas—. ¡Les he traído un presente! Aunque en realidad es tanto mío como de Ymir.

—¿Qué es? —se apresuró a preguntar él con cierto temor al recibirlo y ver la desquiciada sonrisa que adornó el rostro de su amiga.

—Una sorpresa. Y no pueden verlo hasta después de la cena, ¿verdad, preciosa?

—¡Verdad! —corroboró la niña, soltando una risita de cascabeles—. Además, si lo abren antes, les traerá muy, muy mala suerte.

—Muchísima —ratificó Hange.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?! —exclamó Levi, asustado, ante lo que Eren le quitó el obsequio de las manos antes de que lo dejase caer.

—Están bromeando, cariño —lo tranquilizó su esposo—. ¿Verdad que sí, Giselle?

—¿Quieren apostar?

El regaño hacia Ymir murió en cuanto el timbre volvió a sonar y esta corrió junto a _Nox_ gritando el nombre de Erwin, mientras que Hange, riendo a carcajadas, la siguió junto a ellos dos.

Aquella, pensó Levi oyendo como Eren intentaba convencerlo de que el obsequio no tenía maldición alguna, sería sin duda una noche muy, muy larga.

——o——

Tal como él predijo que sucedería, la cena de intento de compromiso resultó una completa putada, porque si algo le faltaba a Hange, era la capacidad de comprender el sutil arte de la seducción, y si algo le faltaba a Erwin, era valor.

Joder, ¿cómo era posible que el hombre que se encargaba de controlar a toda su desastrosa orquesta fuese tan idiota a la hora de intentar ligar? Si hasta él, que era un completo inútil en los temas amorosos, lo había hecho mejor con Eren.

Sentados en la mesa de la cocina mientras oían las profundas notas del piano y violín interpretando _Serenade_ de Schubert, que llegaban desde la sala, los cuatro cenaban la comida que su esposo e Ymir terminaron de preparar —gracias a la santa ayuda de internet—, intentando no morir de vergüenza ajena cada vez que uno de los patéticos intentos de cortejo de Erwin era mal entendido por la demente de Hange, quien lo llevaba a niveles insanos de idiotez.

—¿Y si intentamos ayudarlo un poco? —preguntó Eren repentinamente tras acabar de comer un trozo de su carne—. Tal vez no mucho, pero no sé, encontrar un modo de que Hange entienda que la ve como algo más que una amiga.

—Tch, la única manera de que esa cuatro ojos entienda, es que se lo expliquemos como el apareamiento de las especies —replicó él pinchando una patata con saña, callándose en cuanto los ojos de Eren se abrieron enormes, lanzándole una mirada de circunstancias en dirección a Ymir, quien estaba entretenida poniendo trocitos de atún en el platito de _Nox_.

—No sé preocupen por mí, ya sé cómo nacen los gatitos —les dijo muy tranquila, limpiando el hocico del gato con una servilleta—. Lo busqué el otro día en internet. Ya tengo doscientos trece años después de todo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó su esposo, su voz un par de escalas más alta de la habitual debido al terror—. ¿Y para qué buscaste eso, Giselle?

—Para saber cómo hacer que _Nox_ tuviera gatitos, por supuesto. Necesitamos que nuestra familia crezca, ¿verdad, _Noxie_? —le preguntó a este, dejando un besito en su negra cabeza.

Ante la sola idea de tener más gatos negros revoloteando por allí, Levi se estremeció; sería como una mala suerte eterna. Por suerte, el bicho llevaba más de dos años castrado.

—Bueno, creo que eso será difícil, cariño —prosiguió Eren con tono paternalista—. Después de todo, _Nox_ es un chico.

Los celestes ojos de Ymir se alzaron para mirarlos, llenos de inocente emoción.

—Lo sé, ¡pero los milagros existen! La abuela Carla siempre dice que es un verdadero milagro que tú hayas sentado cabeza, Eren.

Levi dudaba seriamente de que ese tipo de milagros pudiesen llegar a ser factibles, por mucha fe que se tuviese, pero prefirió callarse, sobre todo porque en aquel momento la animada plática de Hange sobre oncología canina se vio interrumpida por un ruido sordo y las exclamaciones de esta, que los hicieron levantarse de inmediato.

—¡No he sido yo! —soltó la niña tomando a su gato en brazos antes de dirigirse los cuatro a la sala, donde Hange estaba… ¿intentando abrazar por la espalda a Erwin? ¡¿Apareándose?!

O por lo menos eso le pareció a Levi hasta que notó que aquel abrazo era muy raro, por decir lo menos, y que Erwin comenzaba a ponerse de un morado muy poco atractivo.

—¡Dios, se está ahogando! —gritó Eren—. ¡¿De verdad envenenaste la comida, Levi?!

—¡Claro que no! ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Joder, te dije que vestirte de luto nos traería mala suerte! —exclamó él, corriendo a ayudar justo en el momento que el abrazo de Hange se convertía en uno de un oso salvaje y su amigo escupía lo que fuera que estuviese atragantándolo, desplomándose luego sobre el suelo.

—¡Erwin, Erwin! ¡¿Estás bien?! —le preguntó su amiga, acomodándolo de espaldas mientras le palmeaba el rostro—. ¡Erwin, no te mueras!

Los azules ojos de este se abrieron con pesadez cuando Ymir se inclinó sobre él, intentando hacerle una maniobra de masaje cardiaco —que seguramente habría visto en internet—, ante lo que todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio colectivo, sintiendo que el alma les volvía al cuerpo.

—Yo… eres un ángel —masculló Erwin hacia Hange, quien lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

Levi, temiendo que la falta de oxigenación momentánea hubiese hecho perder al otro la cordura, se preguntó si deberían llamar a una ambulancia.

—Ah… bueno… realmente no —dijo esta con una risita ridícula que hizo a Ymir soltar otra igual, como cuando veía sus dramas románticos en televisión—. Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en mi lugar.

—Deberías casarte conmigo —le soltó Erwin siendo repentinamente todo valor y dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos, de seguro afectado por su casi muerte.

No obstante, la mayor sorpresa vino cuando Hange rompió a llorar y se arrojó sobre este, no delicadamente como lo haría una dama, sino que regando todo de lágrimas y mocos, como el «ángel» repugnante que era.

Al ver que Eren sacaba el móvil del bolsillo, Levi frunció el ceño.

—Joder, mocoso, no me digas que vas a ponerte a grabar la escena.

—¡Claro que no! Voy a llamar a mi hermano.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, él le arrancó el teléfono de la mano.

—¡Ni se te ocurra llamar al simio! Erwin ya está bien y sigue vivo. No necesitamos a Zeke.

O por lo menos eso pensó, porque en cuanto Hange le dijo a Erwin que sí sería su novia, este decidió morirse.

El muy cabrón.

——o——

Una hora después, sentados en la higienizada y silenciosa sala del hospital, los cuatro esperaban a que Hange y Erwin salieran para poder llevarlos a casa. La exitosa maniobra de Heimlich que ella había realizado salvó a Erwin de una muerte segura, pero todavía así fue necesario que este visitara urgencias para un chequeo rápido.

Compartiendo una botella de agua, unas cuantas galletas saladas y —a falta de chocolatinas— un paquete de _pocky_ , Eren y él comían mientras Ymir trataba de calmar a _Nox_ , quien se mostraba indignado por estar encerrado, cuando en primeras ni siquiera debería estar allí. De solo pensar que le debían un nuevo favor a Zeke, Levi se sentía enfermo.

Tras beber un trago de agua de la botella, se la entregó a su esposo, quien hizo lo mismo. De inmediato la romanticona Ymir se puso a reír, toda nerviosa.

—¡Ha sido un beso indirecto! —les dijo muy contenta, ante lo que Eren sonrió.

—Y así fue como lo conquisté, ¿verdad que sí, cariño? —le preguntó, tendiéndole un _pocky_ que él aceptó entre los dientes mientras escribía a su madre para decirle que Erwin seguía vivo y estaba bien.

—Solo fue demencia temporal debido a la mala suerte y el encierro, pero para ser una primera cita de mier… porquería, no estuvo tan mal —admitió de mala gana, comenzando a masticar y casi atragantándose cuando Eren se inclinó para comerse la otra punta de la varilla, dejando luego un beso sobre sus labios y haciendo que Ymir volviese a reír.

Separándose lo suficiente para dejarle espacio personal, su esposo rebuscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando el paquetito envuelto que Hange les había dado horas antes.

Al verlo, los celestes ojos de Ymir se ampliaron, pareciendo incluso un poco sonrojada.

—¿Podemos abrirlo ahora, Giselle? ¿Se ha desvanecido ya tu embrujo de mala suerte?

Cuando la niña asintió, siendo una trasparentosa cosita tímida, Eren se lo entregó a él, sorprendiéndolo. Tras dudarlo un par de segundos, Levi finalmente se atrevió a abrirlo, notando como los ojos se le humedecían al ver lo que aquel obsequio era.

Ymir no podía aparecer en fotografías, por supuesto; jamás podría hacerlo porque después de todo seguía siendo una niña fantasma, no obstante, el dibujo enmarcado de ellos tres junto a _Nox_ era como una fotografía. Un dibujo bonito y cuidado que representaba a la perfección la familia tan felizmente atípica que ellos eran. Su familia.

La mano de Eren tomó la suya y lo aferró con fuerza, y sin tener necesidad de verlo, Levi supo que seguramente estaría a punto de llorar; después de todo, aquel mocoso era un idiota sentimental. Y él, bueno, puede que él también lo fuese en el fondo, porque aquel momento absurdo en una sala de hospital le pareció perfecto. El mejor obsequio que podrían haber tenido para conmemorar su vida juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Por lo demás, solo espero que el capítulo les hubiese gustado con este cuarto aniversario tan extraño de estos muchachos. Sé que debido a que estos capítulos avanzan de un año a otro muchas veces hay pequeñas datos o sucesos que se pierden, por lo que quedan a libre interpretación de ustedes o, si lo prefieren y tienen alguna duda específica, pueden preguntarme abiertamente, ya que no tengo inconvenientes en responderlas.  
> También, como he venido haciendo en capítulos anteriores, aclararé algunos términos o piezas que han aparecido hoy aquí, aunque afortunadamente esta vez son poquitos.  
> Lo primero que aclararé es sobre el título de la historia, que tal vez pueda parecer algo extraño ya que técnicamente es un juego de palabras asociadas directamente con la música y los tempos musicales.  
> Una vez más les recuerdo que los «tempos» son la velocidad con la que una pieza se interpreta, por lo que para esta historia, asocié esa condición tanto a Eren como Levi. En el caso de Levi, el sería un «moderato», el ritmo pausado y moderado que es constante y transmite calma; mientras que Eren, es un «vivace», el ritmo vivaz y animoso, lleno de energía; de alguna manera podríamos decir que uno es un ritmo negativo y el otro positivo, por lo que al juntarlos, lo que se obtendría de ambos es el «allegro», el ritmo alegre y con el que cuentan prácticamente una gran cantidad de piezas musicales, y el cual es el siguiente tempo importante que se encuentra entre ambos (moderato, allegro, vivace). Por lo tanto, el título sería algo así: Tú (Levi) + Yo (Eren) = Allegro (su feliz vida junto a Ymir y Nox). Yo siempre soy muy rara a la hora de poner títulos, así que espero no haberles confundido mucho esta vez, aunque una de mis lectoras sí le acertó casi al completo, jaja.  
> Otros datos por aquí son los siguientes:  
> -Sinfonía, son las composiciones musicales para orquesta que por lo general requieren un número considerable de músicos en escena, aunque hay muchas que ya se han ido adaptando para grupos más pequeños. Estas suelen ser complejas porque se dividen en cuatro o tres movimientos por completo diferentes en tempo y estructura, haciendo que sea como tocar tres o cuatro piezas diferentes para conformar una sola unidad. De allí que Levi asocie que interpretar la reacción de Eren sea tan complejo como comprender una sinfonía; pero que al igual que este, el resultado vale la pena.  
> -Afinación de instrumentos de una orquesta, es, como señala Levi, un ritual que precede a cada presentación. Una vez el concertino (primer violín, y quien guía la orquesta tras el director) se pone de pie, el primer oboe marca un La para su afinación y este guía la afinación de todos los instrumentos de cuerda restantes, que suelen ser los más inestables. Aquel momento suele ser el que hace que el público guarde silencio y se llene de expectación por lo que vendrá, por lo que de allí la asociación de que el llamado al timbre anunciando la llegada de Hange, es el preámbulo del espectáculo para ellos.  
> -Serenade de Franz Schubert, o Serenata, pertenece a una de las piezas que se recopilaron de manera póstuma al compositor. Esta pieza es, tal como dice su título, una serenata romántica basada en el poema del mismo nombre de Ludwig Rellstab. Realmente es una pieza muy linda y sumamente romántica, es casi un canto al amor al oírla, por lo que forma parte del repertorio de música que Eren y Levi eligieron para amenizar la cena de «compromiso» para Hange y Erwin que Ymir organizó.  
> Y esto sería todo por este capítulo, creo. Ya para la siguiente semana tendremos aquí el quinto aniversario de estos dos muchachos cuyos temas para el evento serán Cuidado de la piel / Masaje / Uno de ellos está enfermo.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que mañana estará el capítulo nueve de Zodiaco, correspondiente a Sagitario, y la siguiente actualización será para In Focus entre miércoles y viernes de esta semana. Sé que In Focus debería haber salido esta que ha transcurrido, pero entre que estoy preparando piezas y estudiando para mis exámenes finales, además de trabajando, me quedó muy poco tiempo para nada más.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera que es la imaginación de esta escritora.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes y los suyos.


	5. (SOL) SOLO NOSOTROS

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Temas del capítulo_ : Cuidado de la piel / Masaje / Uno de ellos está enfermo.

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**(SOL)**

**SOLO NOSOTROS**

****

**_La cara es el espejo del alma, y los ojos son sus intérpretes._ **

**(Cicerón).**

Pareciendo ser ya la tradición de cada uno de sus aniversarios, Eren, terminando de preparar un té con limón y miel para Levi, pensó en lo mucho que seguramente extrañaría las desgracias cuando la maldición del espejo al fin acabara. De una forma u otra, resultaba hasta divertido intentar imaginar que otro tipo de desventuras les podrían ocurrir para celebrar aquella fecha.

Ese día, por ejemplo, Levi y él habían decidido tener un pícnic de celebración en el parque a petición de Ymir, quien, tras haber visto algo similar en sus dramas televisivos, deseaba imitarlo. Debido a ello, los tres se habían preparado para el acontecimiento durante días, comprando lo que la niña consideraba «imprescindible», e incluso dejando todo preparado desde la noche anterior una vez llegaron del teatro, ya que planeaban salir a primera hora y pasar todo el día fuera.

No obstante, con lo que ninguno de ellos contaba, fue con el hecho de que esa mañana Levi enfermara, y no un resfriado pequeño de esos en los que solo se sentía un poco mal y odiaba la vida, sino que uno de esos monumentales en los que se sentía fatal y lo odiaba a él en particular.

La vida de casado, se dijo Eren, era en ocasiones muy, muy injusta.

Tarareando el primer movimiento de la _Pequeña Serenata Nocturna_ de Mozart para animarse un poco, entró a la habitación de ambos con su mejor sonrisa para intentar alegrar a su malhumorado marido; sin embargo, nada más ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, casi dejó caer la taza al alfombrado piso.

Ymir, inclinada sobre Levi —que parecía medio moribundo en la cama—, había desperdigado un montón de cosas extrañas sobre y en torno a él, como si fuese el ritual de una pequeña bruja; pero lo que más alarmó a Eren, fue el hecho de que la niña tenía posicionado a _Nox_ como un peludo y gruñidor tapete sobre su esposo. Un tapete que no deseaba cooperar, a pesar de la insistencia de su terca dueña.

—¡¿Giselle, que haces?! —se apresuró a preguntar, lleno de consternación, mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesilla de noche e intentaba comprender aquel despropósito.

—La abuela Kuchel me ha enviado un ritual de como eliminar las energías negativas —le dijo esta, siendo toda digna y rubia concentración—. Ella insiste en que si Levi ha enfermado, es porque se estresa demasiado y se carga con cosas malas, así que lo voy a purificar.

—¡¿Y _Nox_ es parte del ritual?! —Aterrado, él contempló como el pobre animal luchaba por huir de… bueno, el destino que su dueña le hubiese asignado. Cuando una idea horrible pasó por su cabeza, la _Danza Macabra_ de Saint-Saëns comenzó a sonar en todo su esplendor—. Giselle, ¿es que acaso piensas sacrificarlo?

La mirada que la niña le lanzó, le recordó a Eren sorprendentemente a las que Levi solía utilizar a veces con él; aquellas que decían, sin necesidad de palabra alguna, que era un completo idiota y no tenía remedio. Realmente, los doscientos catorce estaban siendo tan difíciles de sobrellevar como los doscientos trece, tuvo que reconocer. De un momento a otro su dulce Ymir —que antes reía por todas sus bromas y tonterías—, había comenzado a verlo como un tonto.

—¡Claro que no vamos a sacrificar a _Nox_ , Eren! ¡No seas absurdo! Este es un ritual de purificación, no uno satánico de invocación —le dijo esta, soltando un dramático suspiro—. La abuela me explicó que los gatos son muy efectivos para exorcizar las malas vibras, así que _Nox_ ayudará a Levi y lo curará. Luego nos podremos ir de paseo.

—Mocoso, creo que no voy a salir vivo de este aniversario —le dijo su esposo repentinamente con voz de ultratumba, mirando con ojos entornados a la pequeña bruja y luego en su dirección.

—¡Levi, no digas eso! —lo regañó él, posando preocupadamente una mano en su frente demasiado caliente—. Es solo una gripe. No vas a morirte por ello.

—Eren tiene razón, no puedes morirte ahora, Levi. ¿Cómo vamos a vivir dos fantasmas en la misma casa? ¡Eso sería muy extraño! —protestó Ymir—. _Noxie_ te curará. ¿Verdad que sí, bebé?

La respuesta del gato fue gruñir más fuerte, mirando furioso a la niña y luego a su enfermo esposo, como si este fuese el responsable de todas sus desdichas. Y en parte lo era, tuvo que reconocer Eren.

—Creo que a _Nox_ no le gusta la gente enferma, Giselle —se apresuró a intervenir, rescatando al gato de manos de su torturadora antes de que este terminase por hartarse y le arrancara los ojos a Levi.

—¡Eren, no; estás arruinando mi purificación! —protestó Ymir al ver que él comenzaba a retirar todo lo que ella tenía desperdigado sobre la cama.

—No creo que esto lo cure, pequeña —insistió, luchando por no dejarse convencer al ver que Ymir parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar—. ¿Por qué mejor no llamamos a la abuela? Preguntémosle si conoce otra forma de ayudar a Levi, ¿qué te parece?

Nada más oírlo, los azules ojos de la niña se iluminaron.

—¡Llamemos a tío Zeke! ¡Él es médico!

—¡Joder, no! ¡Prefiero la purificación! —soltó Levi, rompiendo en una nueva ronda de toces que hicieron a Eren preocuparse.

Era realmente triste ver lo mucho que su esposo se alteraba cada vez que su hermano salía a colación. Tras cinco felices años de matrimonio, él había tenido la esperanza de que ellos ya hubiesen hecho las paces y fueran buenos amigos, pero no. Seguían detestándose igual que el primer día.

Al ver que Ymir —obediente como era cuando le convenía— había comenzado a reorganizar nuevamente las cosas para su ritual, Eren, soltando un pesado suspiro, decidió ponerse serio. Alguien tenía que ser el adulto en esa familia.

—Nada de rituales, ni deseos de morir ni gatos sacrificados. —Al oírlo, _Nox_ maulló, como si quisiera dejar claro que él apoyaba ese punto—. Llamaremos a Zeke; ¡y nada de protestar! —advirtió al ver a su esposo listo para hacerlo—. Después de todo, familia es familia y nos ayudamos entre nosotros.

La expresión ceñuda de su esposo ante la idea de ver a su hermano, fue igual a la de Ymir por ver arruinado su ritual, y Eren, con _Nox_ como su único aliado, se sintió completamente en desventaja en esa guerra.

La _Cabalgata de las Valquirias_ de Wagner era su perfecta banda sonora.

——o——

Pensar las cosas y que estas resultasen como uno quería, realmente eran dos cosas muy diferentes, se dijo Eren una vez cortó la llamada a su hermano. Zeke, nada más oír que él lo necesitaba, le había prometido pasarse por su casa al acabar el turno; no obstante, en cuanto le explicó a este que era debido a Levi, cambió radicalmente de opinión y se negó en rotundo a ayudarle.

Al final, con todo el dolor de su corazón, Eren había tenido que recurrir al truco más sucio de todos: jurarle a Zeke que no volvería a hablarle si no se aparecía por allí, ante lo que este aceptó, aunque a regañadientes.

En verdad odiaba ser así de malo con su hermano, pero la salud de su esposo era lo primero, se recordó. A veces era necesario hacer sacrificios.

Ya fuese porque la perspectiva de deberle otro favor a su cuñado lo enloquecía de rabia y lo dotaba de fuerza maligna, Levi, tras beberse el té que él le había preparado junto a unos cuantos analgésicos, se encontraba ya bastante mejor. Seguía estando demasiado pálido a su parecer, pero al menos las amenazas de muerte prematura habían desaparecido y sus ojos grises lucían mucho más vivos.

—¡Tu turno, Eren! —le informó Ymir al verlo entrar al cuarto, obligándolo a tumbarse en la cama junto a Levi, quien estaba… irreconocible.

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo ahora, Giselle?! —inquirió en cuanto esta comenzó a aplicarle una blancuzca pasta en el rostro; la misma que al parecer tenía Levi. Nada más olerla, él arrugó la nariz—. ¿Por qué me estás poniendo el desayuno en la cara?

—Es una mascarilla de avena, leche y miel para el cuidado de la piel —le informó su marido con voz lánguida—. Convertirnos en sus put… condenadas cobayas fue lo que tuve que canjear para que perdonara la vida de _Nox_.

—¡No iba a sacrificar a _Noxie_! —protestó Ymir, aun trabajando a conciencia sobre su rostro—. Además, la sangre de cabra es más efectiva para un sacrificio ritual.

«¡Tu madre!», moduló Eren, aterrado al oírla. Levi, no obstante, simplemente rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

—Oi, mocosa, ¿de dónde sacaste esas ideas tan raras?

—De internet, por supuesto —les dijo muy tranquila—. Tengo doscientos catorce años después de todo. No puedo cargar con todo a la abuela, ella ya es anciana.

La risa de su esposo al oír hablar a la niña sobre la «avanzada» edad de su madre, se camufló en un par de toces, pero el hecho de que Levi se encontrase mejor como para reír por aquella tontería, hizo que él se sintiese mucho más animado también.

Sin embargo, su corazón brincó lleno de pánico, al ver como este se sentaba en la cama de golpe para sujetar la mano de la niña.

—Oi, oi, Ymir, concéntrate. Nada de desaparecer, ¿está bien? ¡Prohibido desaparecer!

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miedo, la pequeña fantasmilla asintió, agarrando luego a _Nox_ en brazos para treparse a la cama y acostarse en medio de ellos, de seguro esperando sentirse protegida.

Hacía cosa de unos meses atrás, tras el cumpleaños treintainueve de Levi, Ymir había comenzado a tener completo terror al hecho de esfumarse, luego de que sin saber cómo, había desaparecido por unas cuantas horas.

Tanto ellos como sus familias la habían buscado por todas partes, incluso _Nox_ , que no dejaba de llorar; sin embargo, no fue hasta muchas horas después que Ymir regresó, toda confundida y asustada, explicándoles en medio de un llanto desconsolado que había quedado atrapada otra vez en el espejo y sin poder salir a pesar de sus intentos.

Después de aquella vez, aquel horrible hecho se había vuelto a repetir en otras tres ocasiones, aunque en periodos de tiempo mucho más cortos; aun así, Ymir, que antes se tomaba a risa el perder un brazo o incluso la cabeza, ya no se mostraba demasiado entusiasmada ante la idea de no poder regresar junto a ellos.

Honestamente, a Eren tampoco le gustaba nada esa perspectiva.

Los dedos de Levi, pellizcando su estómago con saña, lo hicieron soltar un gemido y regresar de golpe a su adolorida realidad.

—¡Auch! ¡Levi, eso ha dolido!

—¿Y qué esperabas? No creerías que iba a tocar tu cara con esa cosa puesta, ¿verdad? —le dijo este, señalando con un gesto de su barbilla su rostro embadurnado.

—No es una _cosa_ , es una _mascarilla facial_ —protestó Ymir, toda ceñuda.

—Pero podrías ser más delicado —protestó él también, examinando el lugar de su abdomen donde su esposo acababa de lastimarlo con sus dedos castigadores.

—Por cierto, mocoso, lamento decirte esto, pero estás engordando —soltó su esposo con cero delicadeza.

—¡Claro que no! Estoy como siempre —se defendió Eren, observando la zona culpable con ojos críticos mientras Ymir se carcajeaba.

—Nada de eso. Lo sospeché el otro día y ahora acabo de comprobarlo. Esto no estaba allí hace unos años —señaló Levi, volviendo a pellizcarlo donde antes—. Eso te pasa por no cuidarte, Jaeger.

—¡Yo leí de una dieta estupenda en internet! —saltó Ymir de inmediato, toda solícita.

—Nada de dietas ni cosas raras de internet —sentenció su esposo—. Ya me encargaré yo de organizar la alimentación de esta familia.

—¡No! —se apresuraron a decir tanto él como Ymir, ganándose una mirada ceñuda por parte de su esposo y de _Nox_ , a quien acababan de despertar de su siesta.

Unos cuantos minutos después, justo cuando Eren contaba a la niña historias divertidas de ellos dos en su etapa de novios y daba un masaje a Levi —ya que a este le espalda le dolía de tanto toser y llevar todo el día en cama—, el timbre sonó anunciando una visita, ante lo que Ymir se levantó gritando que era Zeke, arrancando al pobre _Nox_ de su sueño para ir a recibirlo.

—Tch, mocoso, te dije que ya me sentía bien. ¿Por qué no le has dicho a tu hermano que no viniese? ¡Intentará asesinarme con alguno de sus extraños medicamentos! Lo sé.

—Zeke no haría eso, Levi —intentó calmar a este, abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro—. Él sabe lo muy importante que eres para mí.

—Y por eso mismo intentará hacerlo —masculló con malhumor—. Aun no me perdona el haberme casado contigo. Intentará hacer pasar mi muerte como consecuencia de la enfermedad.

Eren rio y simplemente lo besó en los labios, ante lo que los grises ojos de Levi se abrieron con terror, apresurándose a cubrir su boca.

—¡Joder, mocoso, vas a enfermarte!

—Claro que no. Además, ¿no dije que estaría contigo en la salud y la enfermedad? —replicó, besándolo ahora en la mejilla—. Feliz quinto aniversario, cariño.

Una emoción extraña asomó a los ojos de su marido, resonando a su vez en Eren y haciendo que el _Tiempo de Vals_ de la _Serenata para Cuerdas_ de Dvorak sonase en su cabeza; no obstante, antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiese decir nada, se vieron interrumpidos por un grito estridente seguido de otro y de otro, ante lo que ambos salieron de la cama a toda prisa para descubrir el nuevo desastre.

——o——

Unos cuantos minutos después, ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala junto a Ymir y _Nox_ —que estaba en brazos de esta—, contemplando muy serios a Isabel y Farlan, quienes a su vez miraban a la fantasmal niña como si fuese la cosa más extraña del mundo.

Eren, a pesar de que no le gustaba creer en la mala suerte del espejo, tuvo que reconocer que en ese momento se lo estaba comenzando a plantear seriamente. Jamás había esperado que los dos mejores amigos de Levi se apareciesen por allí a esas horas, primero que nada, porque ya era bastante tarde y su marido _detestaba_ las visitas sin aviso. Y segundo, Farlan jamás de los jamases iba a su casa cuando él estaba, ya que ambos no se soportaban.

Ciertamente, desde un principio su historia con este había sido casi tan caótica como la suya con Levi cuando entró a la orquesta. Ambos eran violinistas, por lo que terminaron compitiendo infinidad de veces por obtener el puesto de concertino en cada nueva temporada de conciertos, y como su marido había profesado un odio irracional hacia él desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, Farlan lo secundó; sin embargo, mientras que las cosas con Levi mejoraron hasta el punto de que ambos llegaron a casarse, la relación de Eren con el otro se convirtió en algo pasable que rayaba en la indiferencia.

Isabel, por otro lado, sí le gustaba bastante. Ella no solo se encargaba de frenar al idiota de su novio cada vez que este se volvía inaguantable, sino que también era una clarinetista muy talentosa, aunque tuviese tan mal gusto.

—Dios mío, no puedo creer que esté viendo algo tan extraño —masculló Church con incredulidad, tironeando sin piedad de su flequillo rubio ceniza—. ¿Realmente esa cosa es un fantasma?

—¡Soy Ymir! ¡Ymir Fritz! Y que sepas que tú no me gustas nada —recalcó esta, toda fantasmal dignidad—. Y tampoco le gustas a Eren.

—Y que sepas que él tampoco me gusta a mí —replicó el otro.

Tanto él como la niña inspiraron con indignada fuerza al oír a Farlan, calmándose solo cuando Levi les lanzó una afilada mirada de advertencia a ambos.

—La mocosa no es un fantasma como tal, según Hange; aunque todavía no podamos saber bien lo que es —señaló su esposo con cierta apatía—. Y para que quede claro, si vuelves a decir que Ymir es una «cosa», voy a patearte, bastardo.

—Y yo de paso. Deja de ser tan tonto, Farlan, ¿no ves que molestas a Eren y Levi? ¡Es su niña! —intervino la pelirroja Isabel, mirando a la pequeña fantasma con una sonrisa—. Hola, Ymir, ¿quieres venir a saludarme?

A pesar de su reticencia inicial —porque a sus doscientos catorce años Ymir todavía no era tan valiente—, y tras darles una mirada para pedir su aprobación, esta hizo lo que Isabel le pidió.

Tal como Eren supuso que ocurriría, en cuanto Isabel la abrazó y le dijo lo linda que era, la niña se iluminó, volviéndose una cosita blanca y dulce, permitiendo a la otra chica acariciar a su gato y lanzando miradas de profundo odio a Farlan cada vez que este intentaba intervenir para recuperar a su novia.

—Realmente debes reconocer que fue una situación muy rara, hermano —dijo Isabel minutos después, cuando tanto él como Ymir dispusieron todo lo que había quedado del malogrado pícnic sobre una manta en el piso de la sala—. Ver a un gato volador abriéndote la puerta no es algo que te ocurra todos los días.

—Yo pensé que era una mala broma de Jaeger hasta que la niña se puso a gritar.

—¡Porque ustedes no eran a quien esperábamos! —se defendió esta, poniendo trocitos de atún en el platito de _Nox_ —. Venir sin invitación es de muy mala educación, ¿sabes?

—Vinimos para saber si Levi se encontraba bien —gruñó Farlan.

—Claro que se encontraba bien, ¡yo lo estaba cuidando! —exclamó Eren; sin embargo, al captar la indirecta, frunció las cejas—. ¿Estás intentando decir que yo cuido mal de mí marido, Church?

—Yo solo hice un comentario, Jaeger.

—Eren nos cuida muy bien —intervino Ymir una vez más—. Además, _Nox_ y yo también hemos cuidado de Levi, porque somos su familia. Incluso iba a hacerle un ritual de purificación que me enseñó la abuela Kuchel.

La expresión de espanto de Farlan fue por completo contraria a la de su novia, quien rompió a reír y abrazó a la niña, quien de inmediato le devolvió el gesto, enseñando la lengua al otro idiota sin el menor reparo en mostrarle su total desprecio.

Y mientras Farlan discutía con Ymir y todos ellos la defendían, Eren no pudo evitar pensar en cómo cinco años atrás, cuando Levi y él se casaron, jamás imaginó como sería su vida juntos para ese punto.

Ciertamente, no podía sentirse más agradecido.

——o——

La llegada de Zeke no fue ni de lejos tan entusiasta como las de los otros dos, quienes ahora se encontraban junto a ellos en la sala comiendo la improvisada cena campestre, mientras Ymir seguía impartiendo su sesión de _spa_.

—Isabel, Farlan —saludó su hermano a los amigos de su esposo con un asentimiento de cabeza, observando con ojos desorbitados el desastre que ambos eran, ya que lucían sendas mascarillas faciales en el rostro—. ¿Qué les ha ocurrido?

—¡Hola, Zeke! Ymir nos está haciendo un tratamiento de belleza, ¿verdad? —apostilló alegremente Izzi, abrazando a la niña.

—¡Verdad! —corroboró esta, devolviéndole el abrazo. Ymir parecía tan enamorada de Isabel, que Eren estaba seguro de que se obstinaría en quedársela.

—¿Y por eso están haciendo un pícnic en la sala? —insistió su hermano.

—Bueno, el pícnic es parte de otra larga historia —reconoció Eren—. Muchas gracias por venir, Zeke.

—Aunque ya no era necesario.

Nada más abrir la boca, los grises ojos de su hermano se posaron desganadamente en su marido, quien le devolvió el gesto con desagrado nada disimulado, ante lo que él suspiró, avecinando el desastre.

—Levi —dijo Zeke, a modo de saludo.

— _Cuñado_. Como podrás ver, sigo vivo.

—Ya veo. Por lo mucho que Eren me insistió para que viniese, pensé que estabas con un pie en la tumba.

—Y cómo te hubiese gustado eso.

—Es que realmente se encontraba muy mal en la mañana —intervino él antes de que estallase una batalla campal.

—¿No dijiste que lo estabas cuidando muy bien, Jaeger? —inquirió con mordacidad Farlan, ante lo que Eren le lanzó una mirada envenenada e Isabel le pegó tal colleja que lo hizo aullar de dolor.

—¡Todos hemos cuidado muy bien de Levi! —sentenció felizmente Ymir, abrazando a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas—. ¿Crees que soy una buena enfermera, tío Zeke?

—La mejor —aseguró este con una sonrisa, devolviéndole el abrazo—. Por cierto, padre me ha entregado esto para ustedes —prosiguió su hermano, pasándoles la caja que llevaba—. Creo que son documentos pertenecientes a la familia de mi madre que logró reunir. Puede que algo de eso les sirva.

—Gracias, Zeke —repitió Eren con total sinceridad, pues sabía bien lo muy preocupado que estaba este por la situación de Ymir, al igual que ellos.

Una vez la revisión médica de Levi acabó, todos volvieron a reunirse en la sala para revisar a consciencia los montones de cartas, diarios y álbumes de fotografías que su hermano había llevado. Muchas de ellas eran sumamente antiguas, tanto que él no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría tenido que hacer su padre para conseguirlas de su primera familia política.

—¿Alguien puede leer esto? —protestó Isabel, mirando una carta escrita con una letra puntiaguda y diminuta que resultaba ininteligible—. La letra de Farlan es un asco, pero esto…

—La de Zeke es peor —señaló Ymir, enseñándole fotografías antiguas a _Nox_ , quien las observaba con verdes ojos aburridos—. Cuando me ayuda con mis lecciones, no entiendo nada.

—Eso es porque es médico —le explicó Eren.

—Eso es porque le falla el cerebro —apostilló Levi.

Su hermano miró a su marido lleno de disgusto.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar agradecido conmigo, Ackerman?

—El que te llamó fue tu hermano, no yo. Él pagará el agradecimiento.

—Oigan —los interrumpió Farlan, enseñándoles un antiguo dibujo a carboncillo—. ¿No creen que se parece a la niña?

Nada más decir aquello, todos se volvieron a verlo; y nada más hacerlo, Ymir desapareció, esfumándose como por arte de magia.

——o——

Una hora después, tumbados los cuatro en la cama y listos para dormir, Eren pensó en lo muy extraño que había resultado aquel aniversario, con Levi enfermo y lleno de visitas, e Ymir desapareciendo a causa de aquel dibujo.

Afortunadamente su extravío no había durado más de un angustiante cuarto de hora que enloqueció a todos, y una vez la encontraron en la sala de prácticas, decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas por ese día, despidiendo a las visitas y volviendo a ser solo ellos cuatro.

—¿De verdad se parece a mí? —preguntó Ymir una vez más, mirando el dibujo de aquella niña que tanto la había alterado.

—Tch, ¿es que acaso ves alguna diferencia, mocosa? —respondió Levi, quien en ese momento la tenía abrazada.

—Es que… ella parece tan triste.

La mirada que su marido y él intercambiaron le dijo a Eren todo lo que necesitaba saber. Tiempo atrás, Kuchel había especulado que probablemente el motivo por el que aquel espejo retenía el alma de Ymir debía ser algo importante, y ahora ambos se preguntaban cuál sería la historia tras ello. La _verdadera_ historia.

—Pues bueno, la Giselle que yo conozco no me parece triste —le dijo Eren, dejando un beso en su frente y haciéndole cosquillas que la hicieron reír—. ¿Estás triste, Giselle?

—¡No lo estoy! ¡Soy feliz! ¡Piedad, Eren! —imploró esta entre carcajadas—. ¡Y no soy Giselle!

Eren rio al oírla y la abrazó a su vez, uniéndose al abrazo de Levi para quedar así los cuatro enredados en aquel lío.

_Nox_ protestó, por supuesto, pero no se apartó, e Ymir, que había estado tan apagada como la chica del dibujo, sonrió para ellos nuevamente.

Y volvían a ser solo ellos cuatro, como la familia que eran, se dijo Eren; repitiendo el ciclo y mezclándose entre ellos como si fuesen un perfecto canon.

La vida, ciertamente, sonaba a Pachelbel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Lo siguiente es disculparme por este retraso en actualizar, pero la verdad es que ya estoy de exámenes en la universidad y entre la falta de tiempo y el cansancio me ha costado publicarlo hasta hoy.  
> Por otro lado, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Esta vez tocaron personajes nuevos en escena, como Isabel y Farlan, y otros no tanto como Zeke, que parece penar en la vida de Levi. Igualmente, a partir de este punto, cada vez se irá sabiendo un poquito más de Ymir y el por qué acabó junto a Eren y Levi.  
> Y como en veces anteriores, apuntaré aquí las piezas utilizadas y algunos datos sobre ellas para quienes les interesa.  
> -Pequeña Serenata Nocturna o Serenata num. 13 para cuerdas en Sol mayor, es de las piezas más conocidas de Mozart, sobre todo su primer movimiento que es el que menciona Eren. La pieza es de una tonalidad muy alegre, pensada para animar e interpretarse al aire libre, por lo cual al ser su primer movimiento un allegro en forma de sonata, produce una sensación de bienestar y alegría sencillos, que es de lo que Eren intenta cargarse.  
> -Danza Macabra de Camille Saint-Saëns, es una pieza que se crea en torno a la historia de que a la medianoche la Muerte aparece en los cementerios y levanta a los muertos tocando su violín para invitarlos a bailar. Es una pieza muy bonita en sí, pero que transmite perfectamente ese aire sobrenatural de la muerte; de allí que Eren la asocie al hecho de Ymir, toda un brujilla desatada, queriendo hacer un sacrificio con Nox.  
> -Cabalgata de las Valquirias de Wagner, es el nombre popular que tiene el tercer acto de la ópera La Valquiria del compositor. Esta es una pieza de lucha, que muestra el antagonismo de los simples humanos contra el deseo egoísta de los dioses; por eso es que es la banda sonora en la cabeza de Eren cuando él y Nox terminan haciendo un solo bando contra Levi e Ymir en su indignación.  
> -Tiempo de Vals, es el segundo movimiento de la Serenata para Cuerdas en Mi mayor de Dvorak. Esta pieza, tal como su nombre lo indica, es un vals, por lo cual tiene toda la mágica grandiosidad calma y melódica que poseen este tipo de danzas. Es una pieza con un comienzo especialmente bonito, romántico y casi etéreo, por lo cual Eren lo asocia a su momento romántico y especial con Levi.  
> -Concertino, es el primer violín de una orquesta, y quien puede dirigir a esta en caso de que el director no se encuentre para hacerlo. Los concertinos son quienes se encargan principalmente de los solos de violín y guían al resto de los violines, así como a veces a todos los demás instrumentos de cuerda, que suelen ser una cantidad importante en las orquestas de música clásica. Ser concertino es una responsabilidad y un reconocimiento muy importante dentro de un grupo de músicos, por lo que de allí nace la rivalidad de Eren y Farlan al pelear siempre por el mismo puesto; además de que Levi influye también un poquito en ello, jaja.  
> -Canon en Re mayor de Pachelbel, es un tipo de pieza repetitiva y cuya complejidad radica en como los instrumentos en ella se ensamblan perfectamente para poder sonar y funcionar bien.  
> El canon en sí, podría decirse que es una seguidilla de repeticiones, ya que lo que hace el primer instrumento, será lo mismo que haga luego el siguiente pero un poco desfasado mientras el primero ya toca algo nuevo, y luego entraría un tercero a imitar al segundo, desfasado una vez más, y así sucesivamente hasta el final. La gracia de ello, es que a pesar de que parece un poco desordenado en esencia, todos los instrumentos encajan maravillosamente bien, así que de allí que Eren asocie que ellos como familia son un canon. No importa lo muy diferentes que puedan sonar a veces, siempre van en la misma sintonía y juntos funcionan.  
> El canon de Pachelbel es una que yo creo todos han oído al menos una vez en la vida, ya sea en películas, series, comerciales de televisión y bodas, una inmensidad de bodas. En mi caso, sin embargo, va apegado a algo muy personal, así que cuando la vida es buena y memorable para mí, suena como canon de Pachelbel, no lo puedo evitar, así que de allí la elección de Eren en esta oportunidad.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de lo que escribo, aviso que la siguiente actualización de historia larga será para Cantarella y en algún momento de la siguiente semana el capítulo 6 de Tú + Yo = Allegro.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera que es la imaginación de esta escritora. Hasta la siguiente semana entonces, con los siguientes temas del evento: Coqueteo / Celos / Burlas.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes y los suyos.


	6. (LA) LAZOS INVISIBLES QUE UNEN

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Temas del capítulo_ : Coqueteo / Celos / Burlas.

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

**(LA)**

**LAZOS INVISIBLES QUE UNEN**

****

**_En la vida es importante tener un amigo que sea a la vez espejo y sombra. El espejo nunca te miente y la sombra nunca se aleja._ **

**(Anónimo).**

—Bien familia, ya hemos llegado —anunció Eren una vez aparcaron el coche a las afueras del teatro, siendo todo radiante sonrisa y pletórica felicidad, mientras que Levi solo podía pensar en una forma rápida e indolora de morir que lo librase de aquel sufrimiento.

Aquel día, debido a que la cena de celebración por su aniversario resultó tranquila y pacífica como nunca antes, él había comenzado a albergar la ingenua esperanza de que aquella jornada fuera del todo aburrida y normal, sin nada memorable en ella. Llevaba seis años aguantando a Eren como un valiente, por lo que en su opinión, se merecía un respiro después de todo; pero, por supuesto, aquello no fue así. La vida, cabrona como ella sola, había llegado a recordarle de golpe lo malditos que estaban gracias al espejo roto. Un recordatorio que llegó en forma de una fantasmal mocosa caprichosa que estaba a punto de convertirlos en unos viles delincuentes.

Joder con su suerte.

Buscando en el bolsillo de su negro abrigo las llaves de emergencia del teatro que Erwin le había dejado tiempo atrás, Levi miró de reojo a Ymir y sonrió disimuladamente. Esta, sentada en el asiento trasero junto a _Nox_ , parecía no poder más debido a la emoción nerviosa que la embargaba, y él no podía culparla. La primera vez que tocó en un escenario de verdad frente a un público, también fue víctima de aquella misma clase de nervios.

—¿Creen que luzco bonita? —les preguntó la niña en cuanto salieron del coche, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma para hacer revolotear el blanco ruedo de su vestido.

—Preciosa —la alabó Eren con toda sinceridad.

—Nada mal, mocosa —le dijo él, agarrando a _Nox_ para ponerle su correa de paseo, teniendo cuidado de no arruinarle el rojo corbatín de su traje—. Creo que ninguna allanadora de moradas podría lucir más linda que tú. En la cárcel de seguro causarás una estupenda impresión.

—¡No iremos a la cárcel por algo así, Levi! Y esto no es una morada, ¡es un teatro! —fue la respuesta de Ymir, quien rompió a reír cantarinamente, quitándole al gato de los brazos y echando a correr hacia la puerta trasera del edificio, como si este le perteneciese.

—Vamos, cariño, no pongas esa cara de preocupación. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo —dijo repentinamente Eren, inclinándose lo justo para dejar un beso sobre sus labios cuando él se volvió a verlo—. ¿No son acaso siempre especiales nuestros aniversarios?

—Demasiado, y por eso mismo me preocupo tanto, joder —replicó él con un suspiro—. No me siento especialmente ansioso por pasar una noche entre rejas, Jaeger.

—¡Y no la pasaremos allí! Erwin ha dicho que a estas horas ya nadie está en el teatro, aparte de Reiner haciendo sus rondas, claro. Una vez le expliquemos que necesitamos corroborar unas cuantas cosas para las presentaciones de la semana próxima, podremos ocupar sin problemas el escenario durante unas horas, ¿ves?

—Erwin se encuentra idiotizado por su matrimonio con Hange, mocoso. ¡Está de luna de miel, joder, claro que va a ver todo color de rosa! —corrigió a su marido, ansioso por hacerlo entrar en razón—. Y te recuerdo que todo fue _gracias_ a esa mocosa que nos manipula a su antojo. Ymir podría haberle pedido ayuda para asaltar un banco y el muy bastardo se la habría brindado. De seguro hasta le conseguía los planos del edificio. ¡Se siente en deuda, por supuesto que le habría dado lo que ella le pidiese!

Eren carraspeó para ahogar una risa, una que murió en cuanto él le pisó el pie con saña, haciéndole soltar un gritito de dolor.

—Bueno, puede que tengas razón, cariño; al menos un poquito —reconoció su marido una vez acabó de sobarse, abrazándolo luego para confortarlo—. Pero eso no quita de que será seguro. ¿Cuándo nos ha fallado Erwin?

Alzando el rostro para verle, Levi arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas.

—¿De verdad quieres que responda a eso, Jaeger? —inquirió con acidez—. Ni te imaginas la de veces que le pedí, exigí y hasta supliqué que te echara. Y joder, acabé casándome contigo.

—No puedes culpar a Erwin de eso, Levi.

—No lo hago, solo señalo sus fallos. Aunque no ha sido un tiempo tan malo después de todo —admitió a regañadientes, dando una palmadita en la mejilla del chico y agarrándolo de la solapa de su oscuro abrigo marrón para obligarlo a inclinarse y besarlo en los labios—. Feliz sexto aniversario, mocoso.

La emoción reflejada en los verdeazulados ojos de su esposo hizo que él también se emocionase, después de todo, su corazón era un completo idiota cuando de Eren se trataba; sin embargo, mientras Levi se preguntaba que pieza estaría rondando ahora por la cabeza de este, el nada disimulado carraspeo de Ymir interrumpió su romántico momento.

—¿Vamos a entrar o no, chicos? ¡Dios, deberían esperar a estar en casa para hacer estas cosas! —los regañó esta como toda una seria madre, rubiamente ceñuda y con su gato sentado al lado—. Necesitan aprender a priorizar. ¿Por qué no siguen el ejemplo de _Noxie_? Él siempre se porta bien.

Levi, por supuesto, tenía una idea muy clara de las cosas que le gustaría priorizar, como el que aquel par de tontos ingenuos dejara de meterlo en problemas de una puta vez; aun así, decidió callarse. Una desgracia más, una desgracia menos, ¿qué más daba a esas alturas de su vida?

Una vez se disculparon con Ymir y la siguieron en su nueva marcha al teatro, un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza y le preguntó a Eren:

—Oi, mocoso, ¿cómo lo llevaste en tu primer concierto?

—Horrible —admitió este con algo de vergüenza—. Me puse tan nervioso que olvidé todo en cuanto salí al escenario. Al ver a tanta gente me entraron náuseas, así que me escapé y acabé llorando.

Levi abrió los ojos horrorizado.

—Joder, Eren, dime que no le has dicho eso a la niña.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de padre piensas que soy? Por supuesto que mentí para fingir ser genial y conservar algo de dignidad.

—Bien hecho —lo felicitó él, dándole unos golpecitos cariñosos en el antebrazo, ante lo que el chico sonrió como un cachorro bien portado—. Hubiera sido realmente trágico que Ymir se asustara y acabara arruinándolo todo hoy. No es como que tengamos muchas oportunidades para poder allanar el teatro.

—Que no lo estamos allanando, Levi. Te recuerdo que Erwin nos dio su permiso. ¡E Ymir tendrá su primer concierto! ¿No estás emocionado? —le preguntó Eren, observándolo con ojos brillantes y enormes a causa de la euforia.

—Bastante —reconoció él, sabiendo que buena parte de la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento era a causa de la emoción que lo embargaba por ver a la niña cumpliendo su deseo.

Durante los últimos dos años, Ymir había avanzado muchísimo tocando el piano, siendo tan constante y aplicada en su aprendizaje, que Levi solo podía sentirse orgulloso de ella y su talento; por ese motivo, cuando esta les platicó ilusionada sobre su deseo de poder tocar en un escenario de verdad como lo hacían ellos casi a diario por el trabajo, ambos acabaron hablándolo con Erwin para plantearle aquella posibilidad, la cual acabó llegando justamente el día de su sexto aniversario de matrimonio con Eren, mientras cenaban y celebraban tranquilamente.

Joder, entre tantos días, ¿por qué justamente tenía que ser aquel?, se preguntó con pesar. Solo esperaba que al menos la maldición del espejo se mantuviese a raya hasta que el concierto de Ymir acabara y los cuatro pudiesen regresar sanos y salvos a casa.

—Habría sido lindo que Hange y Erwin también hubiesen podido asistir para ver a Giselle, ¿no crees? Será un concierto muy solitario solo con nosotros dos —señaló Eren, tironeando de un corto mechón de su cabello castaño, el cual había decidido cortar semanas atrás y aun lo hacía sentir algo incómodo—. Te dije que invitáramos a mi familia, Levi. Quizás incluso Isabel y Farlan se habrían animado también.

—¿Y cómo demonios nos hubiésemos excusado ante Reiner, mocoso tonto? Una cosa es que nosotros podamos argumentar nuestra presencia aquí con un ensayo de última hora, ¿pero tus padres? ¡Si Grisha ni siquiera sabe silbar sin desafinar, joder! Y de tu hermano ni hablar. Además, si podemos utilizar hoy las instalaciones, es solo porque a Erwin se le ha fundido el cerebro a causa del amor.

—Mmm, supongo que tienes razón, pero… no sé. Tal vez deberíamos hacer un concierto en casa más adelante, ¿qué te parece? Como una _soirée_ donde puedan venir todos quienes conocen a Ymir —le dijo su marido, sus ojos verdes llenos de entusiasmo—. Creo que a ella le gustaría.

—No es mala idea —reconoció—. Ya le preguntaremos qué opina al respecto; pero desde ahora te advierto que el idiota de tu hermano queda excluido. No lo quiero allí. Ese idiota ni siquiera es capaz de distinguir una negra de una blanca, mucho menos va a apreciar la buena música.

No obstante, antes de que Eren pudiese decir nada en defensa de su hermano, oyeran a la niña regañándolos nuevamente:

—No me hago más joven esperándolos aquí, chicos. Tener doscientos quince años no es nada fácil.

Su marido rompió a reír al oírla, momento en que _Nox_ —de seguro ya harto de ellos— decidió que no quería esperar más, saltando a una de las ventanas abiertas del teatro y desapareciendo dentro.

De inmediato ellos comenzaron a perseguirlo, llamándolo desesperados, con tan mala suerte que Reiner justamente los vio, un segundo antes de que echaran a correr asustados dentro del teatro y se produjese el desastre.

——o——

—Podrían rescindirme la licencia por esto, ¿saben? ¡Me han vuelto cómplice de sus fechorías! —repitió el cobarde de Zeke por veintésima vez, dejando al inconsciente Reiner cómodamente tumbado en una hilera de butacas—. Insisto en que debemos llevarlo a urgencias para una revisión. Podría tener un traumatismo mucho más severo por la caída.

—Tch, que llorón eres —masculló Levi, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Para qué has venido entonces si no es para ayudar?

—Vine porque Eren me dijo que era una emergencia. ¡Y mira que emergencia! Este pobre hombre casi se muere.

—Tranquilo, tío Zeke. Estar muerto no es tan malo, te lo prometo —lo tranquilizó Ymir—. Además, yo podría haberle enseñado a ser un buen fantasma para el teatro.

—Nada de muertes ni fantasmas por aquí —sentenció Eren. Volviéndose hacia su hermano, le dijo a este—: Reiner se pondrá bien, Zeke, siempre ha sido un hombre sano.

—¡Pero si no está enfermo! ¡Lo lanzaron por las escaleras!

—Técnicamente, se resbaló solo y no fue por las escaleras, sino en el foso —acotó Levi, ansioso por aclarar las cosas y aliviar su maltrecha conciencia.

—¡Mientras los perseguía! —saltó Zeke.

Aunque lo odiase, Levi tuvo que reconocer que en ese punto el muy bastardo tenía razón; aun así, ninguno de ellos había tenido realmente culpa de que el joven guardia los confundiese con unos delincuentes, persiguiéndolos. Que Reiner luego tropezara y cayera al foso de orquesta fue solo un desafortunado accidente; además, tener que trasladar y subir al robusto y rubio hombre como un peso muerto hasta la primera planta, sí que había sido una tarea descomunal para su esposo y él.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que ya no podré dar mi concierto? —preguntó la niña con voz lastimera.

Nada más oírla, los azules ojos del idiota de su cuñado —que al mirarlo a él habían sido ascuas incandescentes de rabia y reproche— se aguaron, de seguro dividido entre su «preciosísima» ética médica y su deber con la familia.

—Creo… creo que podríamos esperar una media hora —aceptó por fin Zeke con tono mesurado, declinándose por la segunda opción y volviendo a tomar el pulso del guardia, quien roncó sonoramente—. No luce tan mal después de todo.

El gritito de alegría de Ymir resonó por el teatro gracias a la excelente acústica de este, momento que Eren aprovechó para sonreír en su dirección y dejar un ligero beso sobre su pálida mejilla, provocando que los labios de su hermano se apretaran con disgusto y Levi se regocijara por dentro.

Decididos a que aquel extraño concierto resultara lo mejor posible, todos se dispusieron a trabajar con la precisión de un metrónomo, con Eren y él preparando el escenario para la presentación de Ymir, y con Zeke dejando a Reiner lo más cómodo posible para que, bueno, también disfrutara del concierto en su sueño profundo.

Una vez estuvieron los cuatro sentados junto a _Nox_ en sus butacas de la primera fila, Levi sintió como Eren buscaba su mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

—¿No te parece esto emocionante, cariño? —le preguntó en un semisusurro, sin apartar su verde mirada de Ymir, quien acababa de entrar al escenario, haciendo una educada reverencia para saludarlos.

—¿Porque la mocosa va a tocar en un escenario como deseaba?

—Bueno, también, pero sobre todo por tener la oportunidad de verla. Nunca pensé que estaríamos alguna vez en este lugar —admitió Eren, sonriendo algo abochornado—. Ya sabes, del modo en que nuestros padres lo estuvieron para nosotros.

Las palabras de su esposo lo dejaron momentáneamente desconcertado, porque a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos y conociéndose, aquella era la primera vez que hablaban de aquel tema.

Conocerse, ennoviarse, casarse, fueron casi pasos naturales para ellos. Eren y él amaban lo mismo, porque habían convertido la música en su vida, así que tener a alguien más que compartiera y respetara las necesidades del otro, les había bastado por mucho tiempo.

Nunca hubo hijos ni mucho menos mascotas en sus planes, ya que, egoístamente, no tenían tiempo para nada más; no obstante la vida, cabrona como siempre, decidió jugárselas dándoles una extrañísima familia por obsequio. Una familia que había cambiado de la noche a la mañana sus prioridades, haciéndoles darse cuenta de lo que en verdad importaba.

Los primeros acordes del _Nocturno Op. 9 num. 2_ de Chopin se elevaron en el aire cuando Ymir comenzó su preciosa presentación, y a pesar de que él había tocado aquella pieza innumerables veces y a que había corregido a la niña hasta lo imposible durante sus lecciones esos últimos meses, sintió que jamás en su vida aquellas conocidas notas lo habían emocionado tanto.

——o——

Casi media hora después —y alegrándose de ser tan malditamente previsor como siempre era—, Levi pasó un nuevo pañuelo desechable a Eren y luego otro al imbécil de su barbudo cuñado, y no porque quisiera ser amable con este, sino porque la visión de Zeke llorando y moqueando como un crío lo repugnaba y no deseaba que eso fuera a desconcentrar a la niña.

Por su parte _Nox_ —que había decidido que estar sentado no era lo suyo—, se hallaba ahora echado junto a su dueña sobre el escenario, observándola tocar como hacía siempre que estaban en casa cuando esta practicaba.

En un principio él había tenido la tentación de ir a sacarlo de allí, pero al final acabó desistiendo; después de todo, solo eran ellos tres y un guardia inconsciente como público, ¿así que quién iba a decir que un gato allí era incorrecto? Además, Ymir parecía contenta con su compañía.

Fascinado por el perfecto y hermoso ritmo que la niña acababa de dar a su interpretación del _Vals de las Flores_ de Tchaikovsky, Levi no prestó atención a su alrededor y al desastre que se avecinaba. No por lo menos hasta que oyeron un grito y un golpe sordo, el cual los alertó de que algo ocurría e hizo detenerse el piano en medio de la interpretación.

Nada más volverse, se encontraron con que tanto Armin Arlert —el rubio y mejor amigo de Eren, y quien era chelista de la orquesta— como su prima Mikasa —violinista de la misma y con quien Levi apenas se hablaba sin discutir desde que esta descubrió que era él quien se había quedado finalmente con el mocoso— observaban hacia el escenario boquiabiertos; sin embargo, fue el gemido entrecortado de Jean Kirstein —el otro chelista que yacía sentado de culo en el suelo— el que lo alertó del verdadero problema; el gran, gran problema, porque no todos los días se veía un piano interpretando solo, y menos tan perfectamente.

—Ay, Dios… ¿te-tenemos un fantasma en el teatro? —masculló Kirstein.

Ymir rompió a reír al oírlo. Una risa que se amplificó debido a la acústica y se expandió como un eco, acabando con dos hombres inconscientes en vez de uno.

——o——

—No puedo creer que durante cinco años nos ocultases esto, Eren —regañó Armin a su amigo mientras abanicaba con una partitura el rostro de Jean, quien tumbado sobre el regazo de Mikasa, contemplaba a Ymir con sus castaños ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Y por qué Reiner está inconsciente?

—Un accidente… desafortunado —intervino solícitamente Zeke, mostrándose tan culpable que a Levi le entraron ganas de patearlo—. Pero se encuentra bien. Ya lo he atendido.

La azul mirada de incredulidad que Armin les lanzó, le dejó muy claro a Levi que este no se creía para nada esa mentira.

—¿De verdad llevan tantos años viviendo con esta niña fantasma? —les preguntó Jean.

—Soy una niña _espíritu_ —lo corrigió Ymir, también echándole más aire—. No es lo mismo.

—¿No? —inquirió Armin, todo curiosidad—. ¿Y en que te diferencias?

—En que… bueno, tengo todavía algo que hacer aquí. Cuando lo consiga, me marcharé.

—¿Y qué es lo que debes hacer? —le preguntó Mikasa, apartando el cabello de la frente del otro chico.

—No lo sé —explicó la niña, encogiéndose de hombros—. Muchas cosas supongo, como tener un concierto sin que me interrumpa todo el mundo.

—Ya entendimos la indirecta, Giselle. No seas mala —la regañó Eren sin sentimiento alguno, abrazándola y logrando así que cambiara su tormentoso ceño por uno más dulce—. ¿Pero no estás contenta ahora? ¡Mira la cantidad de público que tendrás!

Aquello sí pareció convencer a la niña, ya que de inmediato su frustración se tornó en alegría, diciéndoles llena de entusiasmo y emoción:

—¿Por qué mejor no tocamos todos juntos? ¡Entonces sí seríamos como una orquesta de verdad!

Durante un instante, Levi pensó en decirle que aquello no era buena idea, no solo porque sus compañeros solo estaban allí de paso para recoger algunas cosas, sino porque jamás habían practicado juntos y todo se volvería un desastre; sin embargo, al ver las miradas que todos ellos intercambiaron, una mezcla de nerviosa incredulidad con indecisión, prefirió quedarse callado.

—¡Bien, hagámoslo! —soltó Jean de pronto, sentándose en la butaca y mirando a la niña con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas que interpretemos, Giselle?

Ymir, que hasta minutos atrás parecía algo cohibida ante tantas caras nuevas, para sorpresa de todos se lanzó sobre el atolondrado Jean, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo en la mejilla. Y Levi, que se sentía ingenuamente tan tranquilo, tardó solo un par de segundos en descubrir que no sería un exorcismo el que cometería, sino que un asesinato en toda regla.

——o——

—Joder, me niego a lidiar con una mocosa enamorada —protestó él, poniéndose la camiseta del pijama mientras que Eren, que ya estaba acostado, escribía en el móvil.

—A mí tampoco me hace ninguna ilusión que justamente haya tenido un flechazo con el idiota de Jean —gruñó—. ¿De dónde ha sacado tan mal gusto?

—De ti seguro —añadió Levi por inercia, metiéndose a la cama; no obstante, al ver como su marido alzaba una de sus castañas cejas y sonreía burlón, comprendió que acababa de insultarse a sí mismo—. Bueno, lo que sea. En lo que debemos concentrarnos ahora es en lo que haremos. ¡Si lo invitó a cenar mañana!

—Podríamos tirarlo al foso durante el ensayo de la tarde, como a Reiner —añadió Eren—. Total, ya tenemos práctica. Por cierto, mi hermano dice que este se encuentra bien.

—Me alegro. No deseaba cargar con su muerte en mi conciencia.

—¿Debo comenzar a ponerme celoso, cariño? No eras así de considerado y bueno conmigo cuando nos conocimos —le dijo su esposo, abrazándolo por la cintura y besando sus labios—. ¿O tal vez solo me molestabas para ocultar lo mucho que yo te gustaba?

Decidido a no caer en su jueguito, Levi le pellizcó la cintura para borrar su maldita sonrisa petulante, pero justo cuando Eren acababa de tumbarlo sobre la cama para comenzar a besarlo, oyeron un conocido y pesado suspiro que los hizo soltar otro de completa resignación a su vez.

—¿Todavía siguen coqueteando? —los regañó Ymir, quien se subió a la cama con _Nox_ en brazos. Esta, ataviaba con su blanco y vaporoso camisón, parecía más fantasmal que nunca, efecto que se rompió por completo debido al móvil rosa que llevaba entre las manos—. Necesito que me ayuden a elegir la cena para mañana.

La mirada de conspiración que su marido y él intercambiaron fue idéntica, una que la niña también reconoció mientras se tumbaba con su gato entre ellos.

—¡Ni se les ocurra decirme que Jean no va a poder venir! Ya me ha prometido que sí lo hará, y tengo su número —les informó, triunfante.

—¿Es que no hay por allí ningún fantasma bueno, guapo y listo que te guste, Giselle? —le preguntó Eren—. Jean no solo es muy idiota, sino también tiene cara de caballo. No pega contigo, cariño.

—El amor no se elige. Mira a Levi, al final se casó contigo.

—La mocosa tiene toda la razón —dijo él, riéndose—. ¡Insisto en que fue demencia temporal!

—¡Nada de eso, no te quites culpa! —protestó su marido, aunque sonrió también a su vez.

—Quizá mañana podrían irse a cenar a casa de la abuela Carla. Ella siempre está feliz de verlos —les dijo la niña de pronto—. Puedo arreglármelas sola con la cena. Tengo doscientos quince años después de todo.

—¡Nada de eso! —protestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, apoyados por _Nox_ , quien también maulló.

—No intentes pasarte de lista con nosotros, Giselle —la regañó Eren.

—Yo solo intentaba facilitarles las cosas. Además, quiero borrar un punto más de mi lista de cosas pendientes.

Al oírla, un nuevo intercambio de miradas se produjo entre ellos dos.

—Oi, mocosa, ¿desde cuando tienes una lista de cosas pendientes?

Tras pensárselo un poco, Ymir acarició la negra cabecita de su gato y los miró muy seria.

—Desde que las desapariciones se hicieron más frecuentes y encontramos ese dibujo mío —admitió—. Si tengo que irme de aquí, quiero que al menos sea contenta.

Levi, a sus cuarenta años, tenía muy claro el gran poder que poseían las palabras una vez dichas. Estas no solo podían ser la felicidad o la ilusión de alguien, sino que también causar un dolor terrible, y aquella vez ese era el caso, porque, por más que supieran que Ymir no podría quedarse para siempre junto a ellos, que fuese esta misma quien se los estuviera diciendo con toda la madurez de la aceptación, era un golpe duro. Uno que dolía mucho más de lo que él deseaba admitir.

—Pues que quede claro que las citas quedan prohibidas hasta que cumplas al menos doscientos treinta años, Giselle. Y no cambiaremos de opinión al respecto —le dijo su esposo a la niña con toda seriedad.

—¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo! —protestó Ymir, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Es injusto!

—Que sepas desde ya que la vida es injusta, mocosa. Es bueno que comiences a aprenderlo —añadió Levi, abrazándola y sonriendo cuando esta comenzó a reclamar sobre cómo ellos no la querían ayudar a conseguirse un novio cuando ella soportaba sus cursilerías.

Y claro que la vida era injusta, pensó mientras contemplaba a su familia; pero a veces, si se tenía suerte, esta se volvía generosa en las cosas menos esperadas, como lo eran ellos juntos. Ellos unidos por lazos invisibles que nada podría cortar, ni siquiera el paso del tiempo o la muerte, y esa certeza, de alguna forma, llenó su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo resultase de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Me hubiese gustado traer este capítulo mucho antes, ya que para estas alturas la historia debería estar terminada, pero debido a muchas cosas recién puedo retomar. Pero lo bueno es que ya solo restan dos capítulos más, así que estaré poniendo fin a este fanfiction tan cortito durante las primeras semanas de enero del próximo año.  
> También aviso que Tú + Yo = Allegro ya tiene su propia portada. El precioso trabajo de esta corresponde a la talentosa Akira Kousei.  
> Por otro lado, esta vez el capítulo se ha centrado en dos cosas importantes: Ymir cumpliendo sus deseos y Eren y Levi viviendo la situación un poquito desde la otra acera.  
> Muchas veces quienes nos dedicamos a la música nos enfocamos tanto en mejorar, en hacer las cosas bien, que nos olvidamos un poquito de todos aquellos que están detrás de nosotros, y que casi siempre es nuestra familia. Para nuestra familia nunca hacemos las cosas mal, jamás hay errores a pesar de que sí sea así y se emocionan como nadie. Son los admiradores más fieles con los que contamos y solo porque nos quieren y se sienten orgullosos de todo el trabajo que siempre esto lleva detrás, manteniéndose allí en los días malos, los horribles y cada uno de los tropiezos que nos toca enfrentar, así que podría decirse que este ha sido casi un capítulo de agradecimiento para todos ellos.  
> Y como ya es costumbre, aquí apuntaré algunos de los datos musicales que ha tenido este capítulo.  
> -Soirée, es una fiesta de pocas personas y de índole artística (musical, teatral, etc) que se celebra al atardecer o por la noche. En ellas, por lo general la música suele ser la protagonista.  
> -Metrónomo es el aparato que suele utilizarse para marcar el tiempo de una composición musical. Es el que lleva el pulso que guía al músico para no perder el ritmo en la ejecución, por lo que suele utilizarse principalmente durante las prácticas y hasta que las piezas son aprendidas. Tienden a ser muy exactos y con ellos se detectan todos los errores de tempo que un músico comete, de allí que Levi lo asocie con la precisión de ellos trabajando en equipo.  
> -Foso de orquesta, es una zona del teatro que suele estar frente al escenario y se encuentra hundida. Tienen una capacidad para más o menos unos cien músicos, y se utiliza en presentaciones que requieren música como obras teatrales, ballets u óperas. Así que ahí fue donde cayó el pobre Reiner, accidentándose durante su persecución de los delincuentes, jaja.  
> -Negras y blancas, hace referencia directa a dos de las principales figuras musicales simples, Estas señalan la duración del sonido en una pieza. Las negras, por ejemplo, duran 1/4 de tiempo, mientras que la blanca la dobla, durando 2/4. Todos quienes tengan un conocimiento básico de música podrán reconocer estas figuras, por lo que el hecho de que Levi diga que Zeke no puede, es básicamente un insulto a sus capacidades musicales. Como siempre, con amor, jaja.  
> -Nocturno en Mi bemol mayor, Op. 9, num. 2 de Chopin, es el segundo de su colección de Nocturnos Op, 9 y el más conocido de todos; me atrevo a suponer que al menos la mayoría lo ha oído al menos una vez en la vida, aunque no conozca su nombre. De hecho, hay una canción bastante antigua, Sin ti, de Manolo Otero, cuya base musical es precisamente este nocturno de Chopin. Es una pieza muy dulce, ya que tiene una base repetitiva de rondo pero al mismo tiempo un acompañamiento tipo vals, por eso mismo me pareció perfecta para que Ymir la interpretara. No hay pianista que no la haya tocado al menos una vez.  
> -Vals de las Flores, de Tchaikovsky, pertenece al ballet El Cascanueces, por lo que igualmente supongo la mayoría o bien conoce esta pieza o la ha oído, ya sea en el ballet, las muchas películas que han salido basadas en la historia o incluso Barbie en el Cascanueces. Personalmente es un vals que me resulta hermosísimo por lo muy magníficamente que está escrito y por el hecho de que, a pesar de ser pensado para una orquesta, incluso sus arreglos para un solo instrumento resultan impresionantes. El Cascanueces es una historia navideña de magia y sueños, por lo que me pareció una linda elección para Ymir, sobre todo en estas fechas cercanas a Navidad.  
> Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que para mañana debería estar ya el capítulo de Cantarella y para el jueves Zodiaco, y con eso ya acabaría este año.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera que es la imaginación de esta escritora.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes y los suyos en este fin de año y comienzo del siguiente. Un muy feliz 2021.
> 
> Tessa.


	7. (SI) SIEMPRE EN EL CORAZÓN

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Temas del capítulo_ : Universo Real / Universo del Olimpo / Universo Nórdico.

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

**(SI)**

**SIEMPRE EN EL CORAZÓN**

****

**_Hay dos maneras de difundir la luz… ser la lámpara que la emite, o el espejo que la refleja._ **

**(Lin Yutang).**

—Oi, mocosos, ¡¿aún no acaban de ordenar?!

La airada voz de Levi llegó justo en el momento en que Eren daba una última vuelta a Ymir, haciéndola girar graciosamente sobre sí misma, al ritmo de _El_ _Danubio Azul_ de Strauss que tarareaba.

—Pero si tenemos todo listo, cariño —se defendió, abrazando a la niña cuando la pieza acabó, dando por concluido su improvisado baile—. Dijiste que colocáramos las sillas y retiráramos lo que molestara, y eso hicimos.

—Y barrimos y lustramos nuevamente el piso —apostilló Ymir contenta, con los bracitos enredados en su cintura.

—¿Y qué iban a barrer si yo lo hice en la mañana? —protestó su esposo; no obstante, al comprender lo último que la niña había dicho, entrecerró sus grises ojos con sospecha—. Oi, ¿qué mierda es eso de que volvieron a lustrar el piso?

—Has dicho una mala palabra, Levi. Tendrás que pagar —lo reprendió Ymir.

—¡Nada de desviar el tema como hace siempre este mocoso manipulador! Ustedes dos, empiecen a confesar ahora mismo lo que han hecho.

Como si quisiese dejar claro que él también estaba de acuerdo con esa exigencia, _Nox_ —entrando en la sala de música— soltó un maullido y depositó a los pies de Levi el mismo pajarillo que Eren había olvidado enterrar, y el cual era el causante de haber vuelto un estropicio de plumas y sangre la habitación, que Ymir y él debieron volver a limpiar.

—¡No puedes regañar a _Noxie_ , es solo su instinto! —se apresuró a defender Ymir a su mascota, tomando a este en brazos para protegerlo—. Y deberías agradecérselo; te ha traído un obsequio porque te quiere y se preocupa por ti, ¿sabes?

La expresión de espanto de Levi al ver el cadáver emplumado, le dejó clarísimo a Eren lo que este pensaba de aquel obsequio.

—¡Jod… Dios! ¿Ahora resulta que tenemos un asesino en casa? —masculló su esposo, dejándose caer sentado en la banqueta del piano.

— _Noxie_ solo cazó porque lo necesitaba —volvió a insistir tercamente la rubia fantasmilla—. Ustedes comen carne, y eso no los convierte en asesinos, ¿verdad?

—¡Pero si ese bicho no se comerá al put… condenado pájaro! ¡Si solo come atún del caro, por amor de Dios! —soltó su esposo, lanzándole una mirada que prometía dolor y venganza cuando él hizo un gesto para que controlara su lenguaje.

—Porque es delicado —respondió Ymir—. Levi, deberías ser más agradecido. ¿Qué pasaría si _Noxie_ llegara a creer que no lo amas?

—¡Delicado y un demonio! Además, se ha cometido un homicidio justamente el día de tu _soirée_ , mocosa. Yo sabía que nuestro aniversario no traería nada bueno por la maldición del espejo. Esto es un mal presagio.

—Vamos, cariño, no creo que sea para tanto —se apresuró a calmarlo Eren, acercándose para abrazarlo, dejando un beso sobre su coronilla—. Hemos sobrevivido a cosas peores.

—¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo, Jaeger?

—Es que sí han sido cosas peores, Levi. Recuerda que casi morimos en el viaje para ver a la abuela Kuchel, y Erwin estuvo a punto de atragantarse en su cena con Hange; y no olvidemos lo que ocurrió el año pasado en el teatro —señaló Ymir con seriedad, quitando algunas blancas plumas del pelaje de su gato—. La vida nos ha puesto muchas pruebas, ¡pero las hemos superado!

Eren oyó a Levi soltar un bajo gruñido, pero tal como pasaba siempre que Ymir estaba metida en el asunto, su molestia se apaciguó tras un par de suspiros. Para ser un hombre que aparentaba tanta severidad, Levi realmente tenía un enorme corazón.

—Solo espero que tu condenada presentación no sea una prueba más. —Poniéndose de pie, su esposo les indicó—: Vamos.

—¿A dónde? —cuestionó Eren, lleno de curiosidad.

Los delgados labios de Levi se torcieron en una mueca al oírlo.

—¿A dónde más va a ser? ¡Pues a enterrar a ese desgraciado bicho! —explicó, señalando al pajarillo—. Y lo purificaremos por si acaso. Ya tenemos suficiente con un fantasma en casa.

La alegre risa de Ymir, resonando como campanillas, fue para Eren tan bella y reconfortante como _La_ _Campanella_ de Liszt; un sonido que, egoísta y secretamente esperaba poder oír toda su vida.

——o——

Justo cuando Levi y él terminaron de acomodar los últimos aperitivos en sus respectivas bandejas —e Ymir de alistar a _Nox_ con su traje para ese día—, el timbre de la puerta sonó anunciando la llegada de sus primeros invitados.

—¡Es la abuela Kuchel y el tío Kenny! —soltó esta, llena de entusiasmo al leer el mensaje en su móvil rosa—. ¡Yo iré a abrir!

En solo un par de segundos niña y gato salieron como todo un vendaval por la puerta de la cocina, y al notar como los grises ojos de Levi contemplaban con pesada seriedad por donde esta acababa de marcharse, Eren no pudo evitar que su propio corazón se sintiese adolorido.

Ciertamente aquel último año junto a Ymir había sido difícil, no porque ella fuese un problema, sino porque la perspectiva de su marcha parecía cada vez algo más real.

Levi y él habían intentado averiguar lo más posible sobre la vida de esta a través de la familia materna de Zeke, pero lo poco que lograron descubrir, aparte de que era la hija ilegítima del patriarca familiar, fue que no solo la habían despreciado por ello, sino que también mantenido aislada hasta el día que murió, ni siquiera sabiéndose si había tenido una tumba para recordarla.

Siete años era lo que duraba la maldición de un espejo roto, se recordó Eren, e Ymir acababa de cumplir seis junto a ellos. La cuenta regresiva realmente estaba resultando tan desgarradora como _Tristesse_ de Chopin.

—Si dices algo sobre esto, Jaeger, te patearé —lo amenazó su esposo cuando él lo abrazó, queriendo darle consuelo.

Aun así, ya acostumbrado a que las palabras de Levi no siempre fueran acorde a sus deseos, besó su frente y luego sus labios, sonriendo apenas cuando se miraron a los ojos.

—Feliz séptimo aniversario, cariño. Gracias por todo este tiempo juntos.

A pesar de sus amenazas anteriores, Levi por supuesto no hizo nada, tan solo devolviendo su abrazo y permitiendo que aquel pequeño momento de debilidad compartida aliviara parte de sus penas. Después de todo, lo bueno que habían compartido durante aquellos seis años con Ymir, compensaba completamente cualquier dolor.

——o——

_Pompa y Circunstancia_ de Elgar, marcaba en la cabeza de Eren el paso de los preparativos para la _soirée_ de esa tarde. Una marcha alegre y dinámica para incentivarlo a trabajar arduamente, esperando que la noche de Ymir resultara fabulosa.

Hacía cosa de seis meses atrás, para Año Nuevo, la niña había decidido dar su primer concierto como solista en casa. Todo había resultado muy bien, por supuesto, pero debido a las fiestas no todos los invitados pudieron asistir, por lo que aquella nueva presentación, era la gran oportunidad de su pequeña Giselle.

—Sé que no debería, pero estoy muy nerviosa, cariño —le dijo su suegra al entrar en la sala, dándole un abrazo que él devolvió.

—Bueno, yo también —reconoció—. Pero Ymir ha trabajado duro estos meses. Estoy seguro de que lo hará bien.

Kuchel rio al oírlo.

—Eso me ha dicho, aunque no quiso contarme nada más de su repertorio para esta noche. Por cierto, Kenny no deja de lloriquear como un bebé debido a que ella ha secuestrado a _Cerbero_ —suspiró con resignación—. Solo espero que al terminar, ese pobre animal siga vivo.

—Si te refieres a lo que pasó con ese condenado pájaro, es un tema tabú. Puede amalditarnos, mamá —añadió Levi, llegando junto a ellos.

—Tranquilo, cariño, con Ymir ya lo tenemos todo resuelto.

Nada más oír a su madre, los grises ojos de su esposo se abrieron con auténtico pánico.

—¡¿Qué es lo que han hecho ahora?!

—Un sahumerio en donde enterraron al bicho, y huele como el Infierno, así que mejor cierren las ventanas —informó solícito Kenny, bebiendo un vaso de ponche y frunciendo el ceño—. ¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto?! ¡No le has puesto nada de alcohol!

—No vamos a arriesgarnos contigo hoy, viejo borracho. Ya estoy soportando suficiente estrés sin que nos des problemas —masculló Levi de mala gana.

—Tu tío se portará bien, cariño. Es el concierto de Ymir después de todo —defendió Kuchel a su hermano; no obstante, al ver que este sacaba una petaca de la chaqueta del traje, todas sus buenas intenciones se fueron de golpe cuando se la arrebató, indignada—. ¡Kenny!

—¡Es que estoy preocupado por _Cerbero_!

El timbre volvió a sonar, por lo que Eren —sintiéndose infinitamente agradecido de tener una excusa—, corrió hacia la puerta, gruñendo cuando al abrirla vio a Farlan, acompañado de la pelirroja Isabel.

—Levi me invitó —soltó el amigo de su marido, con toda su insoportable y falsa inocencia.

—Yo también lo hice, Church, después de todo, esta es _mi_ casa, _mi_ familia y _mi_ aniversario de bodas; de la que desgraciadamente fuiste padrino, si no lo recuerdas.

Farlan resopló, pero Isabel se apresuró a entrar, dándole un abrazo y haciéndolo callar.

—¡Hemos traído obsequios para Ymir! —le dijo muy contenta—. ¿Han llegado ya los demás?

—En eso estamos, Izzi —intervino Jean, quien apareció en la puerta seguido de Mikasa y Armin—. Hola, bastardo.

Eren lo miró sorprendido.

—¡¿Y quién demonios te invitó a ti?! —inquirió, lanzando una mirada acusadora a sus amigos, quienes se encogieron de hombros, librándose de culpa.

—Ymir —replicó Jean siendo toda ufana sonrisa mientras le enseñaba el chat de su móvil—. ¿Ves? Si ella me invitó, aunque tú olvidaras «casualmente» hacerlo, ¿cómo no iba a venir?

—Al final va a resultar que Kirstein y tú acabarán emparentados, Jaeger —rio Farlan, provocando más su indignación—. ¡Felicitaciones!

—Chicos, por favor —intervino Armin, pero él lo ignoró.

—¡Eres un desgra-!

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí en la puerta?

—Creo que están discutiendo, Erwin —explicó solícitamente Hange a su marido.

Al ver que Erwin acababa de llegar con una Hange muy embarazada, todos ellos se callaron de golpe; y no porque no estuviesen dispuestos a discutir frente al director de la orquesta —algo a lo que este ya estaba acostumbrado—, sino por lo que llevaba consigo.

—Erwin, ¿por qué traes un ataúd? —preguntó Eren intentando mantener la calma, a pesar de que dentro suyo todo sonaba como el _Preludio_ de _Psycho_ de Herrmann.

—Es que Ymir me lo pidió de obsequio —respondió este, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—¡¿Y para qué lo quiere?! —inquirió él, ya al borde del colapso al imaginar lo que haría Levi si llegaban con ese despropósito a la sala.

—Bueno, si no lo saben ustedes que son sus padres, ¿cómo lo vamos a saber nosotros? —Totalmente satisfecha, Hange alzó su morena mano y palmeó su mejilla para tranquilizarlo—. Solo aceptamos hacer el pago en línea por su obsequio y recibir el envío cuando llegó.

—¡¿Es que venden ataúdes por internet?!

—Venden de todo por internet. A mí me pidió que le comprase esto de regalo —señaló Jean, mostrándole el paquetito envuelto que llevaba.

—Y a nosotros también —informó Izzi, sujetando a Farlan de un brazo.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó Eren a Jean, ya por completo suspicaz.

—Muérete de la curiosidad, bastardo —replicó sonriendo aquel idiota, provocándolo.

—A Mikasa y a mí también nos pidió un obsequio —intervino entre ellos Armin, evitando que comenzaran a pelear. Acercándose hacia donde Erwin se encontraba, examinó detenidamente el «presente» de Ymir—. Vaya, de verdad que la calidad del ataúd es muy buena.

—Y también muy cómodo. Yo misma lo probé —aclaró Hange para que no quedasen dudas.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿por qué demonios están tardando tant-? ¿Qué mierda hacen todos aquí fuera? —preguntó su esposo al llegar a su lado; sin embargo, al ver lo que el director de la orquesta llevaba, su ya de por si pálido rostro alcanzó una lividez mortal—. ¡Erwin!

—Ymir lo pidió de obsequio, cariño —intentó tranquilizarlo Eren, a pesar de que él mismo se sentía por completo al borde.

—¡¿Y si hubiese pedido un puto elefante también se lo iban a obsequiar?! —inquirió Levi, indignado.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiese decir nada, Eren contempló con horror como el coche de Zeke aparcaba fuera, y como Levi —ya de malhumor—, pareció a punto de estallar.

—¿Invitaste al simio barbudo de tu hermano a pesar de que te pedí que no lo hicieras, Jaeger?

Eren iba a comenzar a defender los motivos por los cuales no pudo librarse de hacer aquella invitación familiar, cuando Kuchel y Kenny también salieron fuera de la casa, siendo seguidos por el retumbar de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse y el correr de los cerrojos, lo cual hizo estallar la cantarina risilla de Ymir dentro, provocando la confusión de todos ellos.

—Eren, ¿por qué nos ha dejado fuera Ymir? —preguntó Mikasa, sin dar crédito a lo sucedido.

—Supongo que por el mismo motivo que ha pedido un puto ataúd de obsequio —intervino Levi, soltando un suspiro—. Yo sabía yo que ese pájaro muerto nos iba a traer problemas.

—Nada de eso, cariño. No pienses en esas cosas tan negativas —lo calmó él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, ante lo que Mikasa frunció el ceño.

—Hola a todos, lamentamos llegar tarde —saludó su madre, Carla, cargada con lo que parecía ser comida.

—Pero es que el tráfico estaba infernal —acotó Grisha, reacomodándose bajo el brazo el enorme paquete de regalo que llevaba—. ¿Y por qué están todos afuera? ¿Y dónde están Ymir y _Nox_? ¿Y eso es un ataúd?

—Es una larga historia, Grisha —respondió Erwin.

—Y algo complicada —asintió Kenny, pareciendo tan desanimado que Eren se preguntó si aquello sería debido a la angustia que sentía por su chihuahua secuestrado o por no haber podido beber en lo que iba de la tarde.

—Ah —exclamó repentinamente Kuchel, abriendo asustada los ojos—. Somos trece.

Las palabras de su suegra tuvieron un efecto inmediato en Levi, quien se tensó como la cuerda de un violín y lo miró lleno de espanto; no obstante, al ver acercarse a Zeke cogido de la mano de Frieda, su expresión de enfado se volvió casi esperanzada.

—Tenemos un ataúd. Creo que podríamos librarnos de uno de nosotros por el bien del concierto de Ymir.

Eren, oyendo el _Trino del Diablo_ de Tartini como su trágica banda sonora, solo suspiró. Aquella iba a ser una velada muy larga.

——o——

Una hora fue la que Ymir tardó en dejarlos entrar. Una hora en la que trece adultos que no paraban de discutir —y un ataúd con un moño—, tuvieron que quedarse en el jardín a vista y paciencia de ojos curiosos; pero Eren no pudo evitar reconocer que la espera había valido la pena.

La sala de música se había vuelto una cosa preciosa, llena de flores de invierno, blancas cortinas diáfanas y la luz de las velas, que dotaba todo de un aire antiguamente romántico, como de salón antiguo.

Ymir, ataviada con una blanca túnica de estilo griego, lucía preciosa, mientras que _Cerbero_ era todo un nibelungo nórdico, y _Nox_ un perfecto rey con capa y corona.

—¡Bienvenidos sean a mi _soirée_ mágica! Muchas gracias por venir —les dijo esta en cuanto todos sus invitados estuvieron ya en la estancia, contemplando con asombro lo que había hecho.

Meses habían sido los que Ymir tardó en preparar aquella presentación, recordó al verla tan contenta y satisfecha. Meses en lo que Levi la enseñó y corrigió con la meticulosidad que siempre tenía cuando de música se trataba, aquella que, secretamente, era una de las cosas que Eren más admiraba y amaba de él, porque siempre era generosa.

En un comienzo de su matrimonio, su esposo y él jamás pensaron en cómo sería su vida teniendo hijos; no obstante, durante aquellos últimos años junto a Ymir, Eren se lo había preguntado cada vez más a menudo.

Ymir era Ymir, por supuesto, pero cada día eran más reconocibles en ella algunos de sus rasgos inquietos o los gustos adquiridos de Levi. Ymir era Ymir, y nunca dejaría de serlo, pero al mismo tiempo era una mezcla de ambos siendo uno, y saber que en cualquier momento podrían perder aquello, dolía como pocas cosas en su vida lo habían hecho.

Un arreglo para piano de la _Obertura_ del _Rey Lear_ de Berlioz, fue la primera pieza en ser interpretada esa noche, con _Nox_ haciendo su dramática aparición, vestido como todo un gran rey.

La siguiente pieza de aquella velada, los llevó a todos a tierras nórdicas, de mano de Wagner y su _Nibelheim_ , y _Cerbero_ en su papel de nibelungo. La última interpretación de Ymir para aquel pequeño concierto, fue por completo diferente y mucho más animada, tocando el _Galop Infernal_ de Offenbach, representando el divertido sufrimiento de _Orfeo en los Infiernos_.

Fue una presentación perfecta a oídos de Eren, y le bastó solo echar una mirada a Levi, para saber lo inmensamente orgulloso que este también estaba.

Una vez acabó, Ymir se levantó de la banca e hizo una formal reverencia, sonriendo con el rostro iluminado de infantil dicha, cuando todos la aplaudieron efusivamente.

Tras su agradecimiento vino la entrega de obsequios, la cual hizo reír a la niña como si estuviese en su propio cumpleaños. Su madre había llevado un pastel, por lo que Ymir apagó encantada las velas, y —para su enorme disgusto— sonrió como una boba enamorada cuando Jean le obsequió flores.

Kuchel pasó un sonoro colgante de abalorios sobre su cabeza para darle buena suerte, y cuando Hange y Erwin le hicieron entrega del ataúd, Ymir pareció tan feliz como si realmente le hubiesen obsequiado un elefante.

El resto de la noche fue un caos, aunque mucho menor de lo que Eren había esperado en un comienzo, con todos ellos comiendo y platicando en torno a Ymir y la alegre locura de risas que ella siempre generaba.

Al ver que Levi se alejaba un poco del tumulto, observando con pálidos ojos grises lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, él se apresuró a acompañarlo, abrazándolo por la espalda para apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¿Pensaste alguna vez que nuestro séptimo aniversario sería así? —preguntó a su esposo, quien lo miró intrigado.

—¿Así como?

—Tan lleno de gente. De tantas personas a nuestro alrededor.

Una vez más los ojos de Levi se apartaron de él para concentrarse en la multitud, abrazando sus brazos con los propios antes de responder con sinceridad:

—Nunca; siempre pensé que seríamos solo nosotros dos, mocoso. Pero no está mal. Nada mal.

Eren besó la pálida mejilla de su esposo, sonriendo cuando este dejó un beso en su nariz a cambio; sin embargo, antes de que aquel juego entre ellos pudiese llegar a algo más, Ymir —posicionada junto al piano— volvió a pedir la atención de todos.

—Bueno, sé que esto será una sorpresa porque no estaba en el repertorio de esta noche, pero realmente me gustaría interpretar una última pieza para todos ustedes. —Mirando hacia donde Levi y él se encontraban, su pequeña Giselle sonrió una vez más antes de proseguir—: Solo quiero decirles con ella, «gracias por todo».

En cuanto las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar, la sorpresa de Eren se convirtió en una emoción mucho más compleja. Un sentimiento teñido de alegría, tristeza y una enorme añoranza por aquello que amaba y no deseaba perder; pero, sobre todo, gratitud por aquel tiempo brindado. Por aquel extraño obsequio de aniversario que llegó a ellos convertido en un espejo roto y una niña ligado a él, y el cual acabó transformando la vida de ambos en algo por completo diferente a lo que imaginaron al casarse; un algo mucho, mucho mejor.

Y mientras el _Salut d'Amour_ de Elgar repletaba la sala como una canción de profundo agradecimiento para quienes se amaba, Eren tuvo que reconocer que Levi tenía toda la razón. Aquellos últimos seis años, no habían estado nada mal.

——o——

Una vez los tres acabaron de poner toda la sala en orden, bajo la atenta y estricta supervisión de _Nox_ , que se hallaba echado en su cojín sobre el piano, suspiraron casi al unísono y se dejaron caer sentados en las sillas que aún no regresaban a la cocina.

—Realmente hoy ha sido un día muy divertido. ¡Y todo resultó tan perfecto! —dijo Ymir, dando un par de palmaditas—. Estoy muy contenta.

—Me alegro por ti, Giselle, pero aun no puedo creer que hayas invitado a Jean —protestó Eren, recordando lo mucho que aquel bastardo le había amargado la noche.

—Y yo no puedo creer que tú no lo hicieras —respondió retadoramente Ymir, poniéndose de pie y posando las manos en sus caderas—. Te entregué personalmente su invitación.

—¡Esa no era una invitación, era una carta de amor! —replicó él, sintiendo que se le bajaba la tensión al recordar aquel desagradable descubrimiento.

—¡Pero en ella también lo invitaba! ¡Y no tenías derecho a requisar mi carta!

—¡Lo tengo porque me preocupo por ti!

—¿Se pueden callar los dos de una vez? —dijo Levi sin levantar la voz, pero lanzándoles tal fría mirada de advertencia, que ambos cerraron la boca en el acto—. Que bulliciosos son, demonios. Además, mocoso, tú invitaste a tu hermano cuando te dije que no lo hicieras.

—Realmente lo invité yo —intervino Ymir, solícita—. Necesitaba que el tío Zeke me trajese la placa de mármol como obsequio.

Al contemplar la pequeña pila de regalos que la niña había reunido esa noche, Eren no pudo evitar preguntarse que se proponía con aquello. Algunos obsequios eran simples, como flores y artículos de papelería decorados con gatos, pero el ataúd que resaltaba en medio de todos ellos, seguía poniéndole los pelos de punta.

—Oi, mocosa, ¿qué es lo que ahora se ha metido en esa pequeña cabeza tuya? —le preguntó Levi, atrayéndola de una mano para abrazarla por la cintura.

—Es que yo… Bueno… he estado pensando mucho en lo que pasará conmigo cuando me marche —reconoció esta, llevando su celeste mirada a sus manos unidas.

—Giselle… —comenzó él, pero la niña negó con un gesto.

—Me iré pronto, lo sé; pero no estoy asustada —admitió con infantil seguridad—. Aun así, quiero hacer las cosas bien. No tengo una tumba que puedan visitar, ¡así que yo misma me haré una! Tengo doscientos dieciséis años, después de todo.

Eren, al borde de las lágrimas, abrió los ojos consternado al oírla.

—¿El ataúd es para hacerte una tumba? —Ymir asintió—. ¿Te piensas meter allí?

Suspirando pesado, la niña rodó los ojos y le dijo:

—¿Qué cuerpo voy a meter allí, Eren? Dios, no puedes ser tan bobo. ¡Soy un espíritu! ¡Espíritu!

—Entonces, ¿para qué quieres el condenado ataúd? —inquirió Levi sin perder la calma, a pesar de que, conociéndolo como él lo hacía, sabía lo mucho que aquella plática le dolía.

—Para guardar las cosas que me gustan y amo, como en los entierros egipcios, ya saben. —Nada más oírla, _Nox_ , que fingía dormir, abrió los verdes ojos y la miró fijamente, igual de asustado que ellos—. ¡Claro que no meteré allí a _Noxie,_ no sean tontos! —rio—. Pero sí aquellas cosas con las que me gustaría que me recordasen.

—¿Y necesitabas de un condenado ataúd para eso? —inquirió Levi con seriedad.

Ymir sonrió cohibida.

—Fue una idea.

—Como si pudiéramos olvidarnos de ti, mocosa. No importa dónde te vayas, para nosotros te quedarás aquí —le dijo su esposo, tomando la mano de esta para posarla sobre su pecho—: siempre en el corazón.

La risa de Ymir resultó más trizada que de costumbre, y Eren pensó que quizás aquella era su forma de llorar, ya fuese de tristeza por la despedida que vislumbraban, o de felicidad al saberse finalmente amada.

Y el _Claro de Luna_ de Debussy resonó en su corazón para sumirlo en aquel sueño, donde independiente de lo que les deparase el futuro, ellos jamás dejarían de ser una familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> En esta oportunidad nos ha tocado regresar a Eren narrando y ya descubriendo un poquito más sobre la pasada vida de Ymir, la cual ya quedará del todo clara en el siguiente capítulo, o al menos eso espero.  
> Como ha venido siendo costumbre también, dejaré apuntadas aquí las piezas musicales utilizadas en el capítulo.  
> -El Danubio Azul de Strauss, es el vals vienés más conocido de todos los tiempos, ya que es el que suele utilizarse más en las bodas; es un vals bonito, pegadizo y que en su tiempo marcó un poco la diferencia con el vals inglés, que suele ser más lento en su tempo.  
> -La Campanella de Liszt, es un estudio para piano que tomó su base de uno de los estudios para violín de Paganini.  
> La gracia de esta preciosa pieza, es el refuerzo constante del tema que suena como una campanilla vibrante y alegre durante toda la interpretación, por lo que la asociación de Eren a que la risa de Ymir es como esa pieza, se debe a ello.  
> -Tristesse de Chopin, es uno de los estudios compuesto por el pianista y el cual más que enfocarse en la habilidad técnica, como suele ser lo habitual, se enfocó en la calidad melódica.  
> Tristesse es realmente una canción de nostálgica despedida y seconsidera una de las canciones más melancólicas a nivel musical, y de allí que para Eren, en su tristeza de perder pronto a Ymir, sea este tema el que llene su cabeza.  
> -Pompa y Circunstancia de Elgar, es la primera de una serie de cinco marchas que el autor compuso a lo largo de su vida.  
> Esta marcha es realmente bastante reconocida, por lo menos su parte más lenta, ya que es la que suele ocuparse prácticamente en todas las graduaciones.  
> -Preludio de Psycho, de Herrmann, es una pieza compuesta por el músico para la película del mismo nombre.  
> Es una pieza llena de suspenso en espera del desastre inminente, la cual está creada para generar mucha ansiedad en el espectador, así que por ello la asociación de Eren.  
> -Trino del Diablo de Tartini, es una sonata para violín de alta, altísima exigencia técnica e intensidad, y la cual según el compositor, nació de haber soñado con el Diablo haciendo un pacto con él tras haber competido.  
> -Galop Infernal, de Offenbach, es la pieza final de la opereta Orfeo en los Infiernos y la más popular de la misma, sumamente animada y divertida, y es la que suele conocerse hasta hoy como la canción del cancán.  
> Habla de dioses olímpicos y destino, y en este caso, es la pieza elegida por Ymir para representar el AU del Olimpo.  
> -Obertura Op.4 El Rey Lear, de Berlioz, es la pieza que da inicio a su Sinfonía Fantástica, que en su totalidad tiene un aura muy de cuento fantasioso y romántico.  
> Esta pieza narra la historia del rey de Bretaña, Lear, y su hija Cordelia, y todo el conflicto entre ellos. Por ese motivo es la elegida por Ymir para el AU de Realeza.  
> -Nibelheim, de Wagner, es una de las piezas que pertenecen a la ópera El oro del Rin, de la serie de óperas, El anillo del nibelungo.  
> Esta es una pieza de una leyenda nórdica, por lo que Ymir la eligió para representar ese AU en el capítulo.  
> -Salut d'Amour, Op.12, o Saludo de Amor Edward Elgar, es una pieza compuesta para violín y piano y la cual, tal como su nombre señala, es por completo una muestra de profundo amor y agradecimiento a quien se ama.  
> Elgar la compuso como obsequio de compromiso a su futura esposa, la persona que más lo había apoyado de forma incondicional en ese momento, y por eso fue la elegida para ser interpretada por Ymir en esta ocasión. Su forma de agradecer a todos quienes la han cuidado y amado en estos años.  
> -Claro de Luna de Claude Debussy, es el tercer movimiento de la Suite Bergamasque del pianista, y por lejos la más conocida.  
> Es una pieza casi de ensueño, muy contemplativa y melancólica, pero sobre todo, dulce en lo referente a lo que es el amor, ya que pertenece a la época del impresionismo musical, donde todo era sensaciones del momento. Y para Eren, su familia en ese momento, representa un poquito eso en mi opinión: un poco sueño, un poco realidad, pero sin duda algo que ama por sobre todo.  
> Y con eso ya sería todo por aquí. El siguiente capítulo ya será el último, de tema libre y un epílogo para cerrar esta historia tan rara. Si todo va bien, debería estarlo publicando en unas dos semanas más.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera que es la imaginación de esta escritora.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes y los suyos.
> 
> Tessa.


End file.
